Shadows of The Past
by Kalenniphredil
Summary: Slightly A/U. When the Cup of Elements is stolen, an Elven Army Captain and her scout set out to find it. If you like action/adventure with a little romance thrown in, check this one out.
1. Eyes of the Past

I do not own LOTR, but have borrowed a few character names from the story (this is, after all, fan fiction). Any other name or place that is not from LOTR is property of ME. Yes, Legolas is PART of the love story, but this story does not revolve around him. Be patient, remember, you had to wait how long to see him in the movie? This chapter is rated 'G', but rating may change with each chapter.

There are many tales of love that pass throughout the ages. Some well known, such as Beren and Luthien, but many more remain unknown. This is the tale of one that was not destined to be, and of another that had to overcome much before it could ever begin. As sometimes love will, it comes from the least likely place and surprises everyone. More so, those whom do not seek it.

The Elves were tall, slender and extremely beautiful in appearance. Some had hair of blonde, others of brown, but all had eyes of either blue or gray. Few were the numbers of those who had hair the color of midnight and still, even fewer bore eyes of green. Kalen, was such an elf. Her raven hair fell in shining waves down to the middle of her back, and her eyes were the color of polished emeralds; the eyes of her father. Those eyes told all who gazed on her fair face that she was not of full Elven blood. She was the product of a love that was doomed to end in heartbreak, for falling in love with one from another race was greatly discouraged.

Kalen's mother had been forbidden to see her lover, as her father found him an unworthy suitor, and full of the flaws of mortal man. They had kept their meetings secret until the day she became with child. She was sent away before she could tell her lover of his impending fatherhood. When the young man learned that she was gone, he demanded to know her whereabouts. He was told that she had been wed to another, more worthy male of her own kind. Heartbroken, he returned to the lands of his family and forefathers.

Knowing that he had lost his true love to another, he accepted an offer to marry a girl of his fathers choosing. He knew that he would never love her as he did his elf maiden, but decided that life in a loveless marriage would bring him more happiness than life alone. When news of his marriage reached her, as her father ordered, she was stricken by grief. The very thought that her love could take another to call "wife" ripped out her very heart and sickened her inside. Had the love he had so eagerly professed been only a lie as her father had insisted? Every day, the grief in her heart grew and every time she looked at the beautiful child, the only thing she saw was her own sorrow. It became more of a burden than her heart or body could bear and she was taken from the Earth and her child before her time. 

Upon hearing of his daughter's death, the Elven Lord had his grandchild brought before him. Although he grieved the loss of his child, the resentment he felt towards the mortal man outweighed his grief. He looked upon the innocent face of his child's daughter. He would not allow her to follow in the footsteps of her mother. Love would accomplish nothing but bring sorrow to all involved. This child was going to be better for never having known it from a male. He would send her to Taureliloomis, a forest inhabited by female warriors who had become segregated from males of every race. It seemed almost impossible that she would ever encounter men, but if by chance she should, the Elders would surely have taught her the "evil" ways of men by that time. 

When the child had been taken, the Elven lord was left alone with his thoughts and consumed by the realization that HE, in his need to control, had been the real source of all the grief suffered by his daughter, and now the grief that he too, suffered. He knew that this same grief would soon bring him to rest beside his only child. 

The mortal man lived and died, never knowing of the child that bore his eyes of green.


	2. Call to Council

I do not own LOTR or any character from those stories. All others are mine. (This chapter rated 'G').

" You are impossible"! The scowl on her face, accompanied by her hands on her hips, showed Kalen that her mentor was not pleased by her prank.

" Come on, Calanagariel, you know I only do these things to bring a little excitement into your life. Heaven knows you have far too little in it now! Besides, do you really believe an Orc would make it past **ME**" the dark elf smirked.

Calanagariel was a beautiful Elven warrior who had taken Kalen under her wing as a child and raised her as her own. She had no children that belonged to her by blood, but Kalen had given her the chance to know the joys (and stresses) of motherhood. Tall and beautiful, as all elves are, she wore her years not on her face, but in her eyes. A Silvan elf, she had long golden hair and her eyes were as blue as the deepest seas. Kalen had always admired her mentor and knew that she had seen many places and many battles with those eyes. The young elf longed for the day when she, too, would venture out and into adventures of her own.

" You are good, but there is always room to become better".

Kalen snorted at the remark. " You say this all the time, but I have yet to meet my equal. If you know of one who can wield the swords better than I, please, send them my way".

Calanagariel chuckled and then spoke. "You are full of confidence. You certainly seem to possess an overly healthy amount of ego, but what of skill? True, you have become a force to be reckoned with, but the minute you begin believing you have reached your full potential, and lose the desire to exceed those capabilities, another will come along and leave you to eat their dust".

Kalen knew she should heed those words. Calanagariel spoke only words of wisdom, and ignoring them would prove to be pure folly. This wise warrior was the only one between them that was truly worthy of being called 'The Best'. 

At that moment, another female voice chimed in. "The council calls everyone to the great hall at this moment". Kalen knew this had to be about something very important. The Elders rarely called a meeting of council, and even then, it was only for a chosen few. They would concern themselves with matters of protection for the large forest they called home. She walked along the stone path that led to the great hall. A sense of excitement had been growing inside with every graceful step. When she reached the entrance she stopped and stared at the doors. What would she find waiting inside?

" Come, before we are late and the Elders punish us with Sentry duty for the rest of our days" Calanagariel said, slapping Kalen on the back.

"That is far too long to stand in one spot". Kalen smiled and leaped up the stairs with the giddiness and playfulness of a child. She took a deep breath as she stepped onto the white marble flooring. She had looked inside many times, but now she truly saw its beauty. Windows lined the corridor leading to the great hall, but there was no glass. The sweet air drifted in, and she inhaled deeply. The scent made her want to walk outside among the trees and fragrant flowers, but something inside told her she was about to be a witness to something big. 

Calanagariel caught up to her and nodded in her direction as if she had heard and understood Kalen's private thoughts.

"Great things await both of us on the other side of these doors". Calanagariel's long, slender finger pointed to the large, silver doors outlined with Elvish writing. 

Kalen closed her eyes and thought "Just breathe, and everything else will fall into place". With that, the doors opened, and the two entered the great hall.


	3. Captain of Guards

I do not own lord of the rings,etc.,etc. Please, remember plots take time to develop, so if this story is taking longer than you are expecting, please bear that in mind. Also, please read and review everything so far. If you have any suggestions, let me know. This Chapter rated 'G'.

Once inside, Kalen saw many others who wore clothing similar to her own. As warriors of the woods, they had learned that the greens and browns, although sometimes drab, would provide them the protection of camouflage. Looking ahead, she could see that the table of elders had already been seated and her eyes fell on the head Elder. Niphredia had been a fierce warrior in her younger years with features that mirrored those of Calanagariel, save for her eyes of gray. It had been rumored that before starting this colony of women, men of all races wished to love and be loved by her. For reasons that only she knew, she had turned her back on the idea of sharing eternity with a man

"Are all present'? Niphredia's voice boomed. Voices of agreement echoed and she raised her hand to silence them. "You have all been called here for two important reasons. Today, we welcome our sister and captain of guard into the council of elders."

Calanagariel bowed and looked at Kalen as the others cheered loudly.

"I have reached the age when I become eligible to sit on the council of elders. To do so, I must relinquish my position as captain of guard. I must also choose a successor. I knew this day would come, so many years ago, I began training the one that I would choose as my replacement. I saw in her everything I once was, and also, the potential of what she could become. I chose to train her in the art of wielding elven swords". Calanagariel turned to the head elder, and Niphredia handed her a golden box decorated with colored gems. There was a silence as the box was opened, revealing two shining silver swords trimmed with elvish writing. Calanagariel turned toward Kalen, swords crossed against her chest, and a look of honor fell on Kalen's face. She was to become the next captain of guards.

Calanagariel whispered "I had these made especially for **you**", then spoke again, but now aloud. "In accepting these, you also accept the responsibility of defending our people and our way of life, even if it means the loss of your own".

Kalen bowed, taking the two swords into her hands. Her old swords were removed from the sheaths on her back. Taking the new swords, she crossed them in the air, and then bent her arms back to place them into her sheaths.

"I am honored, and vow that I will devote myself to defending my land and my people. If in doing so, I should lose my life, so be it, but I will die defending all that I love". Kalen's words were spoken whole-heartedly.

Niphredia frowned, knowing the next order of business would test the new captain further than she could ever have imagined at that moment. "Yes, and that may come sooner than you think. Our second order of business is not as pleasant as the first. I have received word that the cup of elements has been taken forcefully from the guardians that protected it. Those **men** are all dead, so the duty falls to the women who should have guarded it all along". Niphredia made no attempt to hide her true feeling by sugar coating her words.

"Yes, it will take five days journey to catch up to. The council has decided to send Nevaria, our best scout to bring back details so that we may prepare our army for battle. Kalen will go with her for protection and also because she is now in charge of our army" Calanagariel added with her new authority.

The thought of travelling with Nevaria made Kalen cringe. They competed in all that they did, and this mission would prove no different. Still, she knew she would do what she had to for her people, even if it meant suffering Nevaria's foul company. 

The council began telling the history of the 'cup of elements'. Forged by the hand of an evil wizard, the cup could control the elements, and its creator used these elements against anyone who opposed his will. When Gandalf, the wizard, learned of this cup, he knew something had to be done to prevent its use for further evil. It was decided that it should be sent to the guardians of Terrion. There, they would protect it until the end of times or, as was the present case, until the end of their lives.

"Whoever drinks from this cup has the power to control all the elements of Middle Earth. Misuse could bring disaster to us all". There was a small tremble in Niphredia's voice and Kalen now understood the importance of this mission.

With a knowing tone, Kalen kneeled before the council of elders and promised "We will return with the information you seek. We will not fail you, I promise you that. We should set out as quickly as possible, no later than nightfall".

"Nightfall", Nevaria gasped, "My scouting is much easier accomplished when I can actually see. We should leave at first light".

"If that is the case, maybe your skills are not adequate enough. We should reach the river on the outskirts of our land by morning. Then, you shall be able to scout all you like" Kalen said with a tone of obvious annoyance.

Niphredia looked at the two young elves. They were behaving like children engaged in some sort of silly competition, and her patience had been worn thin with the worry and urgency of this mission.

"Enough! Time is of the essence. Kalen is right, you must set out quickly. Scouting should be of no concern until tomorrow. It is when you reach the edge of our forest that you will need those scouting skills, Nevaria. It would also be wise, to take the orders of your superior without question". When she had finished speaking, Niphredia sat down and waved her hand to dismiss everyone.

With that, the scout and her captain took their leave and begin gathering the supplies that they would need for their journey. Before their departure, Calanagariel made a visit to Kalen's room. She was filled with much worry as she stared at the elf with raven hair.

Resting a hand upon her shoulder, Calanagariel spoke silent words of love for Kalen and then gave voice to her feelings.

" Dear one, you have always been a warrior, so it would be useless to tell you to begin thinking like one. No, you must now think like a survivor, like a captain of guards".


	4. The Quest Begins

As said before. I do not own LOTR or those characters.

The night air was cool and clean, and a slight breeze was blowing. The two travelers walked quickly through the forest, saying not a word to one another. Kalen knew Nevaria hated her, she just didn't know why. When her reasoning began to lose its wonder, she turned her thoughts to Nevaria's appearance. She was around the same age as Kalen, with long, wavy light brown hair and sky blue eyes. She was beautiful to the eye, but her attitude was one that might belong to a dwarf or even worse, an Orc. In other words, that attitude was plain ugly. "Still," thought Kalen, "she is very handy with a bow and a very skilled scout". They walked through the night, and morning found them at the edge of the forest

"Are we to now make camp or should we continue, my Lord"? The sarcasm in Nevaria's voice was biting, but Kalen pretended not to notice.

" We should rest while we can do so in safety. Here, at the least, we have the protection of our own land. Once we step out and onto foreign soil, we have only our senses and the color of our clothing to keep our presence hidden". Her voice had been calm, but Kalen began to wonder if she would be able to keep that calm in the face of the unknown that they now faced.

When they had made a small camp, they rested. Kalen watched Nevaria as she lay in silence. It was the way of the elves to slumber with open eyes, and Kalen could not know with certainty if Nevaria truly slept. It didn't matter, she supposed, and began thinking of their mission. It would be no easy task getting in and out unnoticed. What manner of creature would they find waiting for them once they did arrive? Kalen had never faced an enemy that wanted to see her blood spilled, but she knew she would be up to whatever she met. She also began thinking of her training. In the beginning, she was taught "gently", but as her skills improved and Calanagariel became sure of them, she would attack with full force, showing no mercy. Kalen knew this would prove invaluable when she faced real battle. Even so, none of her training could have prepared her for the unseen trials that waited ahead.

When several hours had passed, Kalen nudged Nevaria and they began making their way to the bank of the river. The water was wild and the waves rushed by in a mad current. Kalen looked at Nevaria with a questioning look as if to say "How will we ever get across THIS"?

As if in answer to her unspoken question, Nevaria offered a solution. "I can think of several ways for you, but as for me, I have heard of a makeshift "bridge" that lies further downstream. I will cross there".

The two walked down the bank until they finally reached the crossing. " It doesn't look very stable, but I'm afraid it's our only choice, that is unless you'd rather brave the current". There was a sly grin as the words passed Nevaria's lips.

Kalen nodded her head in agreement and the two began trying to cross the old wooden bridge. They had reached midway when "CRACK"! Nevaria had stepped onto a piece of old wood and had fallen halfway into the river when Kalen made a successful grab for her wrist. Kalen sighed in relief, but relief would be short lived. At that moment, there came another noise from the opposite side of the bridge and the two turned in unison. From out of the opposite woods, stepped one of the ugliest creatures they had ever seen. It was as if the creature had stepped out from a horrible nightmare from which there could be no waking. This was no ordinary Orc, it was one of the stronger soldier Orcs. It was an Uruk-Hai, and he wasted no time in making his intentions known.

"Elves" the angry Uruk hissed, pulling an axe of immense size and raising it into the air.

And with that, he swung his weapon, severing the bridges only link to the other side in one sweep. Kalen and Nevaria fell into the strong current and began the struggle to swim. It seemed a struggle they might lose if they could not make it to land. For what seemed like an eternity, the two fought the river and the river fought back, forcing its icy water into their mouths. Kalen was losing her strength, and she could see it happening to Nevaria as well. The last thing she could remember was thinking about the promise she had made to her people. " We will not fail, that I promise", then darkness.

"What do we have here"? The gruff words were accompanied by heavy footsteps out of the brush. They belonged to a short, stout man with dark hair and beard. To any conscious person, he would be recognized as a dwarf. He curiously eyed the two bodies that were lying limply on the muddy bank. Their faces were covered by hair, but he recognized the clothing. He knew this to be the clothing worn by elves. There were two of them, one with brown hair and, to his surprise, one with locks the color of the darkness in the mines. He wanted to move the hair to see the faces, but decided that finding out if they were alive seemed more of a priority. Cautiously, he kneeled near the one with brown hair. He could see the back rising and falling. This one was alive. He started towards the one with black hair and noticed the swords. He decided that it would be wise to exercise a little caution when approaching this one. It was breathing as well. After several minutes of staring and debating had passed, he decided he was going to need the help of his companion to move them to the camp. When they awoke, they would find food, a fire to warm their cold, wet bodies, and a dwarf with questions in need of answers.


	5. Unlikely Companions

Ok, You know what I don't own.

After a short time had passed, the dwarf returned with his companion. It was an odd pairing, but they seemed to agree with one another. The dwarf headed for the elf with raven hair and his companion kneeled down to pick up the one with brown hair. The walk to camp was a short one and the dwarf could contain his anticipation no longer. He laid the elf that he carried onto the ground. The face was only slightly revealed, and he would have to get near to truly see. As he kneeled down, he noticed the elf's chest. This was a female, he was sure. Those were the curves of breasts. He slowly put a finger under her chin to reveal her face. Not only was she a female, she was a beautiful female. He guessed her eyes were blue, but couldn't be sure as they were closed. His companion laid the other beside her, and turned to the dwarf. It seemed that just as he had opened his mouth to speak, one of the female elves, moved. The two men waited for more movement, but the reaction they got was quite unexpected.

Dazed and disoriented, Kalen looked around wildy. Where was she, who were these strange people, and where was Nevaria? 

"What am I.. Who are you"? She didn't know what to ask first and her words seemed to jumble. At that point she pulled her swords and had them pointed towards the men. In her confusion, she did not notice that the taller of the men already had an arrow pointed in her direction.

"Who are **WE**"? We are the ones who found you and your companion at the river's bank. Look, you are weak and have not regained your balance. Come, sit, and you may regain it. I am Gimli, and this, is Legolas" the dwarf pointed to his companion and turned to Kalen.

Rolling her eyes, Kalen muttered under her breath.

"Of all things, a dwarf. I would have been better off in the mud".

"You would do well to show some gratitude, and you would also do well to put your weapons away". 

Legolas spoke, eyeing the swords that Kalen held in her hands.

All the commotion had stirred Nevaria into consciousness. She opened her eyes to see Kalen, swords drawn, standing with two men in front of her. She stood up and pulled her own bow to try covering one of the men. Her eyes surveyed both of them, and rested on the taller one. He was an elf, like them, and an archer, same as she. He had blond hair and eyes of azure. She scanned his fair face and noticed the color of his brow was darker than that of his hair. 

"What is going on here"? The confusion mixed with fear was causing Nevaria's voice to waver and she looked to these strangers for her answer.

"Your friend thinks we wish you harm" the dwarf said as if he did not understand their hesitant manner.

Not knowing whether to chuckle or snap, Nevaria replied in a cool manner. 

" She is no friend of mine, though we travel together". She looked to Legolas, curious about his choice of companions. "Speaking of friends, you keep strange company, Sir elf".

Legolas smiled and looked at Kalen. 

"Gimli is a truer friend than any other. Now, let us decide if our weapons are really necessary. We only brought you here out of kindness, nothing more. When you are ready, you are free to leave".

Was this male elf speaking to her? Kalen felt his gaze and the warmth of his smile. Only moments ago, he had spoken to her as if she were a child, and now he smiled and spoke like she was a helpless maiden. She glared at him. Whatever his intent was, they were going to know they were not dealing with 'helpless maidens'. 

"We will accept your offer, but once we are dry, we must be on our way. Know this, we will not hesitate to kill you if your intentions towards us turn ill".

Did this female think she was threatening him? She obviously did not know that she was dealing with an experienced and much older elf. 

"Lady, of that I have no doubt". Legolas smiled in amusement, he would play her game.

At that, everyone put their weapons away. The two females headed to one side of the fire and the men to the other.

" Our feelings for each other are our own business. These strangers need not know that a weakness exists in our alliance" Kalen said with the same angry tone she had become accustomed to using when speaking to Nevaria.

Nevaria nodded. 

"I agree. I will watch what I say from here on out, though, I sense they are true to their words and mean us no harm. The elf has an air of honor about him".

"He also travels with a dwarf, he cannot be right in that blonde head of his". Kalen rolled her eyes and smirked.

Nevaria returned her smirk. 

"So you noticed him? Why does that not surprise me"?

She knew she didn't have to give any explanations, but decided to humor Nevaria anyway. She grabbed a strand of her own hair and held it out. 

"Yes, I did notice him, but not for the reasons you probably think. It is not hard to notice something so different from your own. Besides, this is my first sighting of a male elf. Have you ever seen one"? Kalen knew Nevaria had the blonde elf on her mind and wanted to turn the conversation to something a little less specific.

"Not in flesh, and none so fair as this". There was a twinkle in her blue eyes and a smile formed on her lips.

The women were so busied in their conversation that they did not notice the men in conversation of their own.

" Legolas, have you ever seen such color of hair or eyes"? The dwarf's question was full of wonder.

"Yes, very few times, but I have seen it". Legolas' mind turned to other things, and he spoke aloud to himself. " I wonder what they are off to do? Two women alone in strange areas, something is not right about that".

Gimli chuckled and thought on the females drawing their weapons. 

"Still, they do seem to have a mastery of their weapons. And you, Elf, appear to have a mastery of women. I think the one with light hair fancies you a bit".

"I know nothing of that, but it would seem the other is in charge, and none too fond of either of us". 

Legolas knew Gimli enjoyed teasing him about women. Wherever they went, it seemed that maidens were enamoured with him. He did not try, it just happened. He would never understand the fuss. He furrowed his brow and frowned. He was no different than any other male elf, but at the moment, the dark elf was treating him as if he had the looks of a troll.

"Does that shock or disappoint you" Gimli questioned, noticing the elf's expression.

Legolas snorted. 

"I care not if any maiden favors me. I am favored by nature and the Earth. That is enough for me".

"True, but can the Earth lay a kiss on your brow to reassure you that all will be well, even when you feel that all has been lost"? 

How could Gimli be thinking of kisses when she had made her feelings perfectly clear with those swords? 

"A kiss? And you think this one would lay that kiss on me so eagerly? She would sooner see those swords in my gut or even still, slid across my neck.

Gimli smiled. He had caught the elf off his guard and decided to take his chance to tease him. 

"Ah, so you wish this kiss to come from the dark maiden? I do not recall suggesting that this kiss come from her". A chuckle escaped behind the words.

Legolas rolled his eyes. 

"YOU are an instigator. You have put words in my mouth".

Seeing his chance again, Gimli seized his moment. " Perhaps it is not words from MY mouth that you wish, but the words from those soft lips over there".

Gimli pointed to Kalen, and with an angry huff, the male elf walked off. Gimli knew he had struck a chord with his friend. Legolas would have argued his way did Gimli speak of things he disagreed with. The dwarf began thinking and decided that whatever came of things, these two were going to need a push in the right direction. Even dwarves knew what it was to feel the love of a woman, surely the elves could be no different when it came to love. He sighed. It was a feeling he sometimes longed for and one that he wished his friend to know. A mischievious smile formed on his face as he thought. Yes, and if he had his way, Legolas soon would.


	6. Unwanted Allies

As previously stated, I do not own LOTR or any character from that series. Kalen, Nevaria, Calanagariel, Niphredia, etc. are mine.

The fire had begun to die down and Legolas had returned from his "walk", carrying dead foliage for the fire. He looked at Kalen and Nevaria. It was apparent that they were not fond of one another, so why did they travel together? Legolas' mind began to wander off into thought. He was quite curious to know the answer to that and many other things, but he would have to ask the ones who truly held the answers.

"I believe that Gimli and I have given our names, but I do not recall hearing either of yours". 

Kalen looked at Nevaria, hoping she would keep their identities secret. These strangers had no need of their names. All hopes faded when Nevaria, in an attempt for attention, anxiously revealed their identities.

"I am Nevaria, and that is Kalen". 

Kalen's cheeks flushed and her ears were heated. Damn her! Why would she not make up false identities or simply refuse to answer? That is what she would have done, but Nevaria was nothing like her. The attention of this male elf seemed more important to Nevaria than secrecy or honor. As long as this Legolas did not question them further, there was still hope they could retain some amount of secrecy.

"And tell me, how was it the two of you ended up in the river? You seem to be out of your homelands".

Obviously he was not going to make things any easier for her. She shifted her bottom and looked at Nevaria once more. There would be no way to keep her from revealing further information but to speak before she did.

"I believe we have become as dry as is possible. We should be on our way lest we lose any more valuable time". Kalen wasn't so much speaking to Legolas or Gimli as she was to Nevaria. 

Gimli glanced at Legolas. He could see the elf still held a curiosity that would cause him to press further for answers, even as the dark elf tried to escape without giving them.

"What direction do you travel from here"? Legolas looked to Nevaria, knowing she would be the one to give the answers he so desperately sought. 

"Please, do not mistake gratitude for something else. There is no desire to converse with you on the direction of the wind or to exchange happy tales of our lives. We simply need to be on our way." 

Kalen glared at him for trying to undermine her authority. She could see how true the teachings in Taureliloomis had been. A male will try to use your emotions against you to achieve his goals. In this case, Legolas happened to be using Nevaria's obvious infatuation to attain information. Kalen huffed inwardly. Even the dwarf, who had not the fair looks of Legolas, had been polite enough not to press for information he knew did not belong to him.

"He only asks because we may be headed the same way and could offer company by traveling together. Perhaps we could even offer up our arms, should your need arise". Gimli cleared his throat, breaking the tense silence that hung in the air.

"I thank you Sir Dwarf for your courteous offer, but we must travel alone from here". Kalen nodded her head towards Gimli. This was something she had not heard of Dwarves, but she knew he was offering out of kindness and courtesy.

Nevaria looked at Kalen. How did the council ever decide on making her the Captain of Guards? There were fell beasts that still roamed Middle Earth, the Uruk-Hai at the bridge was proof. When the dark Lord had been defeated, his horrid creations remained, though he did not. These two males could come in very handy if there was an attack.

"Four are better than two, Kalen. If the Elf and his dwarf wish to travel with us, maybe we should consider it. It wouldn't hurt to have such strong, skillful males as our allies". Nevaria looked at Legolas and though speaking to Kalen, directed her gaze toward the male elf. "Besides, I would much rather have faces, other than yours, to look upon for a little while longer".

"Then it is decided? If we travel the same direction, we will travel together. If not, then we say our farewells here". Gimli smiled, hoping the mouthy elf with light hair would speak up first. He would not have long to wait, as Nevaria blurted out their direction in a rushed tone.

"We travel into the West".

Kalen shot an angry look at Nevaria. These "allies" would do nothing but distract Nevaria and slow their misson. It was painfully obvious that her authority meant nothing to the insubordinate scout. Sure, she might have lost the moment, but she would regain some sort of control in her favor.

"Fine, but at the point of MY choosing, we will part company. Agreed"?

Gimli's heart fluttered with excitement. Nevaria had just bought him a little more time to work his magic on Kalen and Legolas.

"Yes, if that is what you wish".

After a few moments of silence, the four gathered their things and were once again on their way. Legolas kept his distance from Kalen by walking slower than was natural for an elf, Nevaria followed close to Legolas and Gimli struggled to keep up with the long strides of Kalen. He had to admit that he, himself, found this she-elf intriguing. He wanted to know her likings, and hear tales of adventure. It would satisfy his hunger for knowledge, but it would also help in his matchmaking scheme. He asked questions and she answered them, curt and without any elaboration. Getting answers from her was proving to be as difficult as dancing a waltz with a balrog. Still, he inquired tirelessly. 

Though he did not ask anything that might endanger the mission, Kalen began growing tired of his endless questions. She began to wonder if all dwarves were as curious as Gimli, or if it was just the male gender in general that had this nosy quality. Even still, there was something about him that made her wonder if the teaching of Taureliloomis applied to every male of if some few were exceptions.

"Dwarf, I am finding it hard to be distasteful to you. You are quite agreeable in temperment, and though I wish to know things of you, I am finding it hard to see past the fact that you are not only a dwarf, but also a male".

Gimli laughed and teased her in the manner that had become 'Gimli'. "Do not tell me you are one who fancies females".

Kalen laughed. He probably had been unaware that such a place as Taurliloomis even existed, and so, would probably not understand that it was possible to exist without giving in to the desires of the flesh. That was another thing she had been taught. The sole purpose for the male existence was fornication.

"No, I do not, but I have only known females during my lifetime and have been taught that men are not to be trusted. You and your elf are the first males I have had contact with in all of my long years".

"Ah! Dear lady, Legolas and I have overcome prejudices of our own. We are now the greatest of friends. Give it time, and you may yet overcome many things as well.

Kalen looked back at Nevaria and Legolas. It was clear that Nevaria was having no trouble in "overcoming". True, he was very pleasing to the eye, but not pleasing enough to forget the teachings of the council. Kalen could tell that he was much older, and the air about him spoke of experience. Much might be learned from him if she dared let her guard down long enough. A feeling inside her at that moment told her that getting too close could prove disasterous. It would be in her best interest to keep a safe distance. Besides, it would not be easy gaining knowledge with Nevaria hanging on to his every word as if it contained all the secrets of the universe. A strange sensation twinged in her. Was she actually jealous? She had felt mild envy before, but never this feeling of wanting to attack and mame. 'Attack and mame'? Kalen giggled, not realizing it was out loud.

"You have found something that amuses you"? Gimli looked at her with a smile.

"Yes, just a thought. A ridiculous thought at that.

Still, it had brought her a brief moment of joy, and Gimli could sense that she, although it seemed to be the elves way, kept her emotions bottle inside as if she were afraid to show that she had any.

"Forgive my boldness, but joy, no matter how brief, is something to be cherished. I sense that you have denied yourself that right for a long time".

Kalen smiled. "Gimli, I have felt joy. Maybe not for the things you might find joy in, but I have felt it, and cherished it. It is a luxury I will have little time to indulge in now, but I will still have memories that linger in my mind".

Legolas and Nevaria walked further behind and Nevaria did questioning of her own.

"You are an archer like me. I should like to see your 'technique' sometime. Tell me, where is your home, and how did you come to travel with this dwarf"?

Legolas sighed. Long had it been since he had set foot on the soil of his father's kingdom.

"I hail from Mirkwood. As for Gimli, we traveled together as part of a fellowship of nine. Ah, that was many years ago, but our friendship has remained true. Now you must satisfy a curiosity of mine. Where is it that you and your companion come from"?

"We are from the forest of Taureliloomis. Have you heard of it"?

Suddenly Legolas understood. He had heard his father speak of the females of this forest. Not only were they fierce warriors, but had a disliking of men that rivaled their ferocity in battle. So, this was the source of Kalen's unpleasant attitude towards him.

"Yes, I have heard of your home and your people. I have never been, but know I would not be welcome".

The stars were once again in Nevaria's eyes, and she could not help but flatter him with words.

"Perhaps, but had you been, the Eldars would surely begin rethinking their views on males".

Legolas knew she was flirting, but remained uninterested. She was one who was easily swayed with sweet words and fair faces. These were not qualities he favored in a female. Still, she offered some form of pleasant company. He looked ahead to Kalen. Her long, black hair hung up on the hood of her cloak, and her long legs were clad in brown leggings. The black boots she wore were spattered with mud from the river that she had washed up on. She seemed more concerned with her journey and less with her appearance. She had no idea that this was a small source for the mysterious attraction the male elf felt towards her.

There it was, he had finally thought it to himself. He was attracted to her. Acting on that attraction would prove no easy task, though, not impossible. She could, however, call for the parting of ways at any time. It seemed to be a battle he was unable to begin, much less hope to win. He would let fate decide what road he was to travel down, and would not make any rash decisions until he was shown a sign.


	7. Peace or Destruction

Please note previous disclaimers. This chapter has a yuk factor and might be considered PG-PG-13 for slight gore.

The three elves and the dwarf walked well into the evening and Gimli still wandered by Kalen's side. He continued his questioning, and she wondered why the dwarf was so interested in getting to know her. She was inexperienced in the ways of the outside world and this was her first time away from the safety of her homeland. If his aim was to gain knowledge, he had tapped in to the wrong source. Kalen noticed the way that he spoke and carried himself. Long had he lived and had seen many things, in that she held no doubt. She wanted to know everything and with Legolas busied with Nevaria, Gimli would be the one to give her the education she craved. They walked and talked of things that they saw in the forest. There were so many new things and Kalen wanted to retain them all in her memory. Once she and Nevaria returned to Taureliloomis, memories would be all that she had of her first and, most likely, last adventure. That was, IF she and Nevaria returned. She inhaled slowly and exhaled the same. She had given her word. Promises were not easily spoken and once made, never to be broken. They would return, she had to believe that and trust herself. She was the only person she could depend on, and would continue to rely on that fact. 

Gimli, busied in his questioning, had not noticed the unusual silence that began growing as they made their way deeper into the wood, but the elves had. It was beginning to grow unusually dark even though the sun had already fallen from the sky. A noise in the distance caused Kalen to stop. Her keen elven ears pricked and buzzed with silence. She HAD heard something, but now, there was nothing. Hearing it again, she paused. Pressing her long finger to her lips, she turned to Gimli and whispered: 

"Quiet". 

Gimli had come to trust the senses and intuition of the elves after all those years with Legolas. The archer's superb hearing and precise vision had never been wrong, and Gimli knew he would not question the female elf's abilities. Turning to his friend, Gimli could see that Legolas, too, had heard this noise. 

Not long after the short silence, a scream echoed. Whatever it was, it was coming towards them. Nevaria could feel the doom and dread that the scream embodied. Her breathing became faster and more labored as the anticipation began to build. What manner of creature had given voice to this sense of evil that she now felt? Looking to Legolas, she would find her answer.

"Orcs" the blonde archer mouthed to Gimli. 

The words had not been off his tongue for more than a few seconds when a group of Orcs ran from out of the darkness, rushing them. 

Kalen pulled the swords from her back in one fluid motion, decapitating one of the attackers. There had been no time to think, only to react. The head of the Orc rolled, resting beside its own body. She felt her blood rushing and the adrenaline was only fueling her skill. Not knowing how many they were in number or if everyone else was faring as well, Kalen continued to battle the oncoming Orcs. Unleashing her fury on the next attacker, she lifted a foot and sent it flying into its groin. The Orc let out a howl of pain and doubled over. Her right arm raised and then fell, stabbing her sword down with the power of an anvil. This Orc had not been as fortunate in receiving the quick death of its predecessor and lay gurgling as it choked on it's own blood.

From behind, Gimli had been fighting and defeating five. His mighty axe had become covered in the thick brown colored Orc blood, and he, too, had been over-taken by the powers of the adrenaline. It had been long years since he had seen this sort of battle, and he reveled in it. The whizzing of arrows buzzed in his ear and he caught sight of Nevaria and Legolas. If time had allowed, he would have sat to admire the stealth in which the elves strung their arrows and released them. There was a macabre beauty in the art of their deadly accuracy.

It had been a short battle, but the elves were victorious. The four warriors stood, breathing heavily as they took an inventory of the carnage. The bodies of twenty Orcs lay strewn about, some disembodied, and some impaled like pincushions. Gimli gazed in wonder at Kalen's tally. She had fought the Orcs at close range and survived. That was a skill that few men could boast of, and being a woman, made her victory all the more impressive. 

"Have you ever seen such grace in sword wielding, Legolas"? Gimli pointed his axe toward Kalen.

"Very graceful, but the archery skills of this one, leaves me without words". The elf had not missed a beat and quickly placed his bow back in its original place of rest.

Gimli snorted. He knew Legolas was making an effort to irritate Kalen. Not only had he exaggerated Nevaria's skill, but had chosen to elevate the subordinate above her superior. Making a sideways glance in Kalen's direction, he could see the flare of her nostrils as she leaned down to clean her swords. When his eyes returned to Legolas, he watched as the elf began collecting his arrows from the bodies of the dead Orcs. Gimli decided on having a few words with the irrational male elf while he could do so in private.

"What are you doing, she is starting to become agreeable towards me, and you try to change that with a few carefully chosen insults". Gimli's brow had furrowed and his own nostrils flared.

"Carefully chosen insults"? Legolas raised his eyebrows in a quizzical fashion. "I have said nothing that should offend her. As for her agreement towards you, that should remain. If it be true, you have nothing to fear".

The dwarf smirked and huffed in disbelief.

"Fear"? "I fear nothing, but instead, should like to see some good come from your meeting of this dark maiden". Gimli's hard gaze softened at her very mention.

"What good? Suppose I was drawn to her, I have not the time to accomplish anything in the realm of courtship. Why begin a battle I will probably lose"? Where there had been none before, a hint of self doubt lingered in Legolas' words.

Gimli smiled and tried to encourage his friend with helpful hints.

"You would be surprised how much can be accomplished with a few kind words and gestures".

Had he not known better, Legolas might have been offended at the suggestion. He would not beg any woman for their attentions. He had never done so, and would not begin now. His indifference had always worked in the past, and he would remain resolute in that behavior.

"Gimli, I will not grovel at the feet of any maiden, as you suggest, not even at the feet of one so fair".

"Ah-Ha! There is hope for you yet, Lord Elf". Gimli let out a hearty laugh and slapped his heavy hand on the bending elf's shoulder. 

A smile escaped Legolas as he glanced at Kalen. Perhaps it was not too late for him. She unknowingly offered a chance to bring peace to his heart, but he would not surrender it or yield to her so easily if it meant his ultimate destruction. 


	8. Hot springs

Read previous disclaimer on LOTR and related characters. A/N: In lieu of a whole page A/N, I decided to add this short plea. There are spelling errors that I noticed, but the majority of them were accidentally misspelled as my keyboard is giving me problems right now. Not even spellcheck is perfect ;). Also, I have taken to begging for reviews. Though I once swore to myself that I would never beg, I find myself now at an author's crossroad and it seems that either no one is reading this, or hardly anyone cares to review. While a stroked ego is always nice, my need for review goes way beyond that. After a looooong writing hiatus, I find my writing skills have suffered and desperately want to improve them. Reviews help me to do that, so please...rant,complain,praise,or educate me to the errors of my writing. I can only love you for it, but please, be mature and refrain from just submitting "You suck" emails. P.S. Thanks to the few of you that have reviewed. Lots of Love to ya!

~Kalenniphredil~

"You did very well back there, Nevaria. The Eldars would be proud" Kalen offered with a small smile.

Nevaria's eyes widened in surprise. The compliment, unexpected, combined with its source, provided a cloud of suspicion. Unsure of how to react, Nevaria momentarily pondered the words and decided on the response that had become typical of her. 

"Thank you, though, I am unsure whether to dismiss it or bow to the 'Almighty Kalen'. She puckered her lips as though she had eaten something sour and raised her brow in sarcasm.

Kalen sighed in defeat. Her peace offering had been rejected and she turned her eyes straight ahead. 

"Forget I said anything". 

The hatred Nevaria had was becoming all too apparent and thoughts of resolving the mysterious feud dissolved. She hardened her gaze to the surrounding wood. She was the Captain of Guard and Nevaria was merely a scout, they did not need friendship to accomplish their goal. 

Gimli watched as the two females engaged in a battle of egos and frowned. He knew Kalen was making an effort to bridge the gap that had seperated them, but the honey haired elf was making it nearly impossible. This gap had been long in the making and the battle would be an ongoing one. He could remember a time when he and Legolas had been engaged in a similar battle, but doubted the outcome for the female elves would end with the same joyous result.

They had walked through the night, bidding the moon farewell when the sun made the attempt to take its place in the sky. Kalen smiled to herself. The orange and golden hues were a glorious sight and her heart became lightened with a sense of relief in having been allowed to view another sunrise. She hoped it would not be her last.

"Thank the Valar, there is a hot spring in the distance". 

Nevaria quickened her pace as she spoke, and the others could feel their strides accelerate as if they were being pulled by an unseen force. Though no one had thought of it before, their need to feel the warm, refreshing waters was becoming more overwhelming with each step that brought them closer to the spring.

One by one, they arrived, slowing their pace as they reached the spring. First Nevaria, Legolas followed by Kalen and then, at the last, Gimli. Legolas kneeled before the steaming waters and immersed his hand, running his long fingers through it. He could have happily submerged himself into the soothing warmth, but when Kalen walked to his side, he noticed her mud spattered boots. He would wait for his comfort a while longer as he offered relief to the two women. 

"You two should go first. I am sure you are anxious to remove the remnants of your last 'bath'".

Kalen glanced down at him and let her sigh of gratefulness escape her lips. 

"I thank you".

The blonde elf looked up and found his eyes locked in a gaze with Kalen's. When the smile on her face faded and she looked away, Legolas felt the heated embarrassment as it came to his cheeks and his mind raced for words to fill the awkward silence. He cleared his throat, calling for attention.

"Well, it will help to eliminate any scent that might be detected by an enemy".

The attempt to save face had only served to allow Nevaria yet another chance to poke at her superior. 

"I think he means to call attention to the unwelcome stench you emit". 

A smile formed on Kalen's lips and she shook her head. The desire to engage in arguments became non existent when she became fully aware that she was only moments away from her heavenly indulgence. Her will to fight had faded when she had reached the spring and she began to undo the clasps that held the sheaths on her back. The load had been lightened and she suddenly realized how heavy the swords truly were. Her muscles ached and her long legs trembled slightly. They had walked many miles and the 'swim' at the river was now catching up to her. 

Gimli seized the opportunity to offer the two women privacy by suggesting that he, along with Legolas, would gather wood for the fire that would aid in drying them. Legolas nodded and the two turned, heading into the surrounding wood, leaving the women to themselves and the steaming spring.

Nevaria had relieved her back of its burden, laying the bow and its quiver onto the ground, and began to undress. Kalen looked at her with dismay. It would be possible to remove any clothing after they entered the spring, but it was becoming apparent that Nevaria had no intention of entering the water fully clothed.

"What are you doing? Nudity is not required in our task". 

Kalen's words fell on unconcerned ears as Nevaria succeeded in removing the last article of her clothing. Putting her hands on her naked hips she smiled wryly and contested Kalen's logic.

"Either way, it will all come off". The smirk on her face told Kalen that there were ulterior motives for Nevaria's sudden exhibitionist attitude and it would take fear to bring her to her senses.

"Have you no modesty, there are men about. What if they should return, or even worse, what if we are attacked while they are away?"

It would take more than a few simple words to distract Nevaria from her lust filled thoughts. 

"I hope Legolas does return. I have read about man and woman joining and becoming one body and would gladly give myself to him for that union. As for being attacked, I imagine upon seeing my naked form, the fiend would throw down his arms and fall to the ground, worshipping me".

Kalen could not help but stifle the chuckle threatening to escape her. Nevaria truly believed that she would be raised upon a pedestal if Legolas returned to see her nudity and that any other male who happened by would simply be struck with awe. At last check, Orcs, goblins, and trolls worshipped nothing but greed and evil, and she felt pretty sure that Legolas would be no more amazed than he already was. Though her desire to fight had quelled, she found herself wanting to return the courtesy that Nevaria had bestowed on her time and time again by offering words of sarcasm. Surely it would be enough to relieve some of the pressure in her swelled head.

"Worshipping, or praying to his God's to restore clothing to your body? Perhaps he would pray to be blinded".

Nevaria laughed, returning the sarcasm. "You are full of jokes. Maybe you aren't so much afraid of being attacked as you are of discovering that your curves do not match up to mine. It goes without saying that Legolas would definitely agree with your insecurities when faced with our very different frames".

Kalen smirked. She recognized a dare when she heard one and she, no matter her age, was not one who easily turned away from a dare. Though she was over 1600 years old, there would always be a part of her that would remain the child that partook in these immature acts. She would not allow her ego to be bested by the scout that had always been second to her. 

Removing her green tunic, Kalen shot an angry glance at Nevaria. They would soon see who was insecure as she tossed her dusted boots onto the pile she had dropped to the ground. Muttering under her breath, she unlaced her leggings and quickly removed them. As much as she wanted to win this dare and bask in her victory, she wanted to do so swiftly, though she would never admit it to Nevaria.

When she had reached her thin white undergarments, she paused. This was the only thing concealing her from prying eyes and she was not as eager as Nevaria to been viewed in all her feminine glory. Deciding it would be now or never, she carefully removed the garments, tossing them on top of the mound of clothing at her feet. 

The two stood deadlocked in cold hard gazes and had not noticed that Legolas, in stunned silence, had returned. His eyes surveyed every curve of their bodies, unknowingly confirming that they did indeed have two very different body frames. 

Nevaria had a slight build in comparison to Kalen's, but they were both, none the less, appealing. The curves of Kalen's arms rose, revealing muscles that had been carefully hidden under her tunic. These were muscles that had been formed with years of hard work with heavy swords and the power they contained became all the more obvious. The curve of their breasts appeared to be similar and looked to be no more than what his cupped hand could manage to cover were he given the task of measuring. Trailing down, his eyes devoured the flattened stomachs. Every inch brought him closer to two sets of very differently shaped thighs and calves. As an archer, the muscles of Nevaria's body were merely toned and her thighs were slender, but as a master of sword, Kalen's body was that of a trained athlete and the swells on her thighs and calves were defined. She had a muscular build but it could never be confused with the muscular build of a male.

Though he could feel the desire coursing through his body, he began to feel a little ashamed. He had lowered himself to the very status of direlect that Kalen's people had come to bestow on all men. The prince of Mirkwood was above sneaking peeps of unsuspecting maidens and though he could have studied the body of the ebony haired female for eternity, he decided on a more tactful choice. He would silently turn back into the brush to find Gimli, never speaking a word of what he saw.

With the same heavy footsteps he always used, Gimli had returned toting a stack of dead wood for the fire. Spotting Legolas, he strode over towards him, giving away his presence with every step of his heavy feet.

With widened eyes, the two females turned to see the flustered male elf. There was satisfaction behind her surprise, and Nevaria simply smiled and entered the water, followed by Kalen, who simply displayed a blank look on her face. If the water could have warmed from the heat of her embarrassment, it would have bubbled over at that moment.

"I am sorry. I have only just returned and did not expect to find you this way. I apologize if I have seen something I should not have". Legolas quickly turned his head as he stammered his words of apology to the two women.

"Consider yourself honored Sir Elf, for yours are the first, and most definitely last, male eyes to ever gaze upon our naked bodies". 

The words danced off of Nevaria's tongue as if they were lyrics to a song, but Kalen was paralyzed with silence. She could feel her cheeks flush. This was a most embarrassing and awkward moment. How would she be able to look him in the eye or have him take her seriously now? He would probably undress them in his mind during the rest of their journey together. He was, after all, a man. 

Still, an unquieted voice in her heart told her that he had been sincere in his apology. Kalen could feel the confusion growing in her as her mind struggled with this new dilemma. There were so many things to deal with in such a short time, none of which she had been taught. Maybe it was time to put an end to her problems. She would call for the parting of their ways and return to the security of her blissful ignorance.


	9. Contested beliefs

Sorry I have taken so long to post this chapter. For some reason, I have been having a problem with writer's block. Anyway, I apologize if this is a weak chapter and you know what Tolkien owns. BTW..thanks to all of you guys who are supporting me by reading my work. I wanted to send a few of you a personal email, so I hope you won't mind if you see one from me in your inbox ;-) .

The dwarf and the elf walked to camp in silence, saying not a word to one another. Gimli smiling as he watched the red-faced Legolas staring down towards his feet. Gimli knew Legolas, though honorable, had been caught red-handed and his shame was visible in his every action.

When the silence had become too deafening, Gimli thought to lighten his friend's mood by jesting with him on his present predicament.

"Was she everything you dreamed that she would be"?

The elf glanced up at Gimli and looked as though he might actually answer, opening his mouth and inhaling, but then furrowed his brow and huffed.

"Gimli, I could not tell you, for I had not the time to observe, nor the dream to compare with".

When they had reached the camp, Gimli set the wood down. He had begun preparing to kindle the fire when he noticed Legolas pacing, something he rarely did.

"Legolas, it is over. Do not torment yourself further".

Long strands of golden hair swayed as Legolas turned to face his friend.

"I know you are right, but I cannot help but feel this sense of guilt in seeing what I have. I should speak with Kalen. She seems to be the one I have offended most".

Gimli snorted, attempting to stifle his amusement at the elf's remark. It seemed that Kalen had been offended by their very being from the first meeting at the river. Legolas ran his hand over the side of his head, braided strands of hair rippled his flesh.

"Yes, I will speak with her now".

With a determined stride, Legolas walked towards the spring, muttering and practicing his lines. He had become so involved with his words that he had not noticed Nevaria walking his way.

"Ah, there you are. I was looking for you, hoping you might indulge me with a tale of your adventures".

Nevaria clutched her wet cloak loosely about her slender body, allowing one of her shoulders to be bared. The racing beat of her heart had caused her breathing to become heavy and audible as she slid her tongue over her dry lips.

Looking at his heavenly face, her head dizzied with a desire she had never known possible. How could something so beautiful be so bad as the Eldars had taught? Not caring what the ninnies of the council preached, Nevaria made up her mind, she was going to have him. If she was doomed to a celibate life, she was going to ensure that she had at least one memory to sustain her for the rest of her days.

"I am afraid that will have to wait, for there is something I must speak with Kalen about".

The words brought a scowl to Nevaria's face, and she noticed the confused expression on Legolas' face.

"I have been cheated out of many things because of her. If I seem unenthusiastic about this mission, it is because of that. I can no longer hide my feelings from you".

Realizing her slip and the sudden look of interest on the blonde archer's face, she paused before speaking further. She had all but confessed their plans and it would be useless to resort to deceit. The words could not be taken back.

"I feel that you are honorable and that I may trust you, so I will tell you of the Cup of Elements".

A look of recognition flickered in his bright blue eyes. He knew well of the cup, for he and Gimli had spoken with Gandalf at length regarding the existence of the cup, and also its theft from Terrion.

"And your mission involves the recovery of the cup? It seems odd that only two were sent on such a dangerous mission".

Nevaria's eyes widened in surprise. He had heard of the cup and had also guessed their plans of recovery. She could not help but grin as her mind turned its focus toward romantic notions. Perhaps he was worried for her safety.

"Do not worry, I am only to scout. I will return safely to report my findings. It is a shame that Kalen will dismiss you before the real fun begins".

"I will speak with Kalen, for I would like to offer my services".

The look of terror in her blue eyes caused them to appear glassy. As much as she hated Kalen, she also feared her. Nevaria was no fool. Kalen would be the easy victor in a battle of hand to hand combat. Though they each stood around six feet, Kalen's size was quite intimidating and the only way to mask that intimidation had been to fake courage and challenge at every chance.

"I can see from your expression that you have worry. Do not fear, I will keep your secret".

Legolas turned towards the spring leaving Nevaria behind. His long steps carried him just short of where Kalen was bathing and once again, turned his back to avoid another embarrassing situation.

"Kalen, I must discuss something with you. Will you speak with me"?

The rustling sound behind him told Legolas that Kalen had finished bathing and was walking toward him. His keen ears heard her whispered rantings and he could not contain the smile that was now turning on his lips. She was still a little angry with him, but her tone now appeared almost jovial.

"I, too, have something to discuss with you".

The male elf turned and found himself facing Kalen. Try as he might, Legolas could not bring her to look into his face.

"I...Oh, you first". The two had spoke in unison and after a brief chuckle, Legolas spoke once more.

"It does not take a scholar to conclude that you travel naught for pleasure. I have heard news on my travels, and think I know of what you are seeking".

The comment caused her to at last bring her gaze to meet his. The look on his face spoke volumes and Kalen knew he was aware of the cup's existence.

"I can neither confirm or deny your suspicions. As I have said before, our business is our own".

Kalen's tone had quickly turned from gaeity to annoyance in a matter of seconds and Legolas knew she was again viewing him in the stereotypical role her people had come to place all men.

"I will not press further, but I do wish to say something. I know you do not care for males, but I think it unfair to judge what you have no real knowledge of. You are ignoring a chance to discover your own beliefs. Will you return home with your own experiences or continue to judge based on the experiences of others"?

Kalen knew that he spoke truthfully. Every thought or opinion she had about men had been based on what others had told her to believe. She had never had a reason to challenge their teachings, but now that it was in front of her, she could no longer ignore it.

Dropping her head as if she were ashamed, Kalen's eyes searched the ground for words that were presently eluding her. Her confusion growing with each breath, she slowly brought her emerald eyes to glance at his fair face. These feelings she had when she looked at him were so strange and overwhelming. 

Fearing he might see those feelings in her eyes, she gazed back down to the earth beneath her dusty black boots.

"I know how hard it is to fight your feelings when the beliefs you have had for so long are in dispute".

"Legolas, you are right. It is unfair of me to dislike something I know nothing about".

Legolas' expression had softened as he stared at her beautiful face. Something about her was childlike, and a part of him wanted to wrap his arms around her, bringing her body to his in comfort.

"I do not wish us to be enemies. I feel we can learn much from one another if we are given the chance. Now tell me, what did you wish to discuss with me"?

She could not bring herself to tell him that she had wished him to part from her. After such wise words, she found it hard to just dismiss him like he was beneath her. She would consider the time left as an education of sorts.

"It was nothing. I was just thinking about the rest of our journey. We are getting closer to our destination and so it would be wise to keep our presence as concealed as possible. We are only days away, but I cannot tell you any more than that".

"So we are to give each other a chance then"? The elf looked as though he had just conquered a great obstacle as he smiled widely.

"Yes, though, I fear I may find my true love before my journey is complete".

Kalen's teasing was beyond the male as he cocked his head to the side in confusion. She could not possible mean that she might find true love in him, could she? The thought was squashed as he replaced it with another: 'I'm far too old for these thoughts, they have only brought me trouble'.

"True love" he queried as he came out of his thought.

"Yes, I think that Gimli is beginning to grow on me with each new day".

His bubble burst, Legolas chuckled. Surely she was jesting, but stranger things had happened around him before. He smiled and nodded his head.

"He does have a way of growing on those that he meets".

"Yes, he does. Now, since we have concluded our business, let us return, for you and Gimli have baths coming to you".

Kalen smiled at him once before turning away, leaving him filled with surprise. She had kept her coolness about her and had let him speak his piece. Perhaps the bath had calmed some of her anger. Deciding it was best not to analyze this new development too early in the game, he smiled and inhaled deeply. This mysterious feeling in his heart was growing larger than the sense of duty he had felt for so long.


	10. Selfish Plans

You know the disclaimer drill. I own what does not belong to Tolkien. Just wanted to say a special thanks to Ana and Stephanie and the rest of you guys leaving reviews. It makes me so happy to know that there are people who actually enjoy reading this story. I only hope I do not disappoint anyone. Lots of Love to you all.

"Is that a smile on your face, Legolas"? 

Gimli chuckled with mirth as he approached the beaming Legolas. It had been long years since he had seen a smile so luminous grace the fair face of his closest friend.

"Smile? Oh, I was merely thinking how refreshing that warm water will feel on my tired limbs".

The towering elf glanced down at the smirking dwarf as he crossed his arms across his chest. It was clear that Gimli was well aware of his ruse.

"I may be small in stature, but I am not small of brain. I know you have finished your talk with Kalen. Must I implore you for details"?

"We have decided that she will be nicer to me, and she begged my forgiveness for her earlier rudeness, saying she would do whatever I wished to regain my good favor".

There was a brief silence, followed by a burst of robust laughter as the dwarf bent over, the look on his face one of pained hilarity. Legolas raised his brow and displayed a look of utter disbelief at his friend's reaction, quietly allowing Gimli a few seconds to expel his amusement.

"Well, if you are going to tell tales, you might as well make them believable, Elf".

Legolas grinned and then broke into soft laughter.

"You know me too well, Master Dwarf. I could not help myself". His smile then began to fade and he sighed with disappointment. "We have only agreed to disagree".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kalen, still enthralled with the whole conversation at the spring, walked to where Nevaria now sat, drying herself by the fire.

"So, what did the two of you discuss"? Nevaria attempted to retain an uncaring tone as she gently combed her fingers through her dampened locks.

Kalen opened her mouth to answer, but patience had escaped Nevaria's grasp.

"Did he speak of me"?

Why had she not thought of this before? These strange feelings had been weighing heavily on her mind, no solution to dissolve them had been found, and yet here it now sat before her. If she could bring Nevaria and Legolas together, the feelings she had would be forgotten, and she could still learn from him. Kalen giggled inside. 'I am so clever' she thought and then spoke aloud.

"Yes, he did speak of you".

"Really"? 

Nevaria eyed her cautiously and Kalen could sense the doubt behind her question. It would not take much to convince her, though, for she had made her intentions clear from that first meeting. A few carefully spoken words and Nevaria would be a willing accomplice to Kalen's plans.

"Yes, he did. You say you have read about the union of man and woman, now is your chance to do it. You should persue him".

Perhaps it would be harder than she had initially thought. Kalen could feel Nevaria's doubt building as she readied for the oncoming questions that would surely be asked.

"Why are you suddenly being so nice to me"?

"I have never wished this rift between us. Let us call a truce. I shall even help you win your fair Legolas, even if it is only for one romp in the bush".

Nevaria smiled widely. Her selfish desires would take precedence over any dislike she felt for Kalen, and she held her hand out to her.

"Yes, that would be worth much. Fine, we shall have a truce. Now, let us go and spy on the men. I would like to get a glimpse of what I am to strive for, and I can bet that Gimli will be unclothed as well".

A look of disgust covered the face of the dark tressed elf and her confusion grew. What had given Nevaria the idea that she had ever wished to see Gimli nude? Perhaps in dwarven lands he was considered to be handsome, but the beauty the female elf saw in him was not of the physical kind.

"I notice the two of you have gotten very close in such a short amount of time. If you have a fancy for the dwarf, it is beyond me to stand in the way of true love".

"Gimli is teaching me much of the outside world and I am enjoying my time with him, but I do not have feelings of fancy for the dwarf. You go ahead, but I would be careful to watch my step. You know Legolas will probably sense you near, no matter how light of foot you are".

A devilish grin graced her face and Nevaria turned her head toward the direction of the spring.

"Perhaps you are right, besides, it will be a much sweeter surprise if I wait".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When everyone was dried and rested, the four resumed their travel. Kalen knew this would probably be their last day together and there were still so many questions she longed to have answered. Perhaps after the mission had been completed, she and Nevaria could meet the dwarf and his elf to finish the "education" she longed to complete. 

The thought had given Kalen something to look forward to, but she began to feel an uneasiness grow in the pit of her stomach. She shook her head and looked into the trees that surrounded them. The uneasiness could be explained as anticipation of what was waiting ahead, couldn't it? She was letting personal things overshadow the mission and a sigh escaped her. She was anxious about what was ahead, but she knew the uneasiness lied in parting from Legolas and Gimli.

Gimli had won Kalen's respect in three short days. Beneath the gruff exterior, there was a heart filled with friendship, loyalty, and love. He was indeed a true friend as Legolas had claimed at their first meeting at the river.

Legolas. Her thoughts drifted to him like a piece of wood in a stream, floating aimlessly and without ceasing. Although she felt safe with Gimli around, she could not shake the sense of complete safety that was felt when Legolas was near. She had felt it envelope her when they spoke at the spring.

Something beyond his words had spoken to her, reassuring her that he would fight to his death, if need be, to protect Gimli, Nevaria, and even herself. Those bright blue eyes had offered a glimpse into his soul, but she could not look into them long enough to see it all.

Kalen sighed. Perhaps she was not fit to be the leader of her people's army. She could barely keep her thoughts on this mission. Thinking back to the life she knew only days ago made her head ache and the endless questioning caused her temples to throb. She had been so confident the night she and Nevaria had set out, but now self-doubt was creeping in. Kalen furrowed her brow. Each step plunged her deeper into her own thoughts.

Legolas could see that Kalen was troubled, and a voice from within warned him that it would be on this night that she called for their parting. The talk at the spring had only bought him a few extra hours and he could feel his heart sinking with sorrow. It was this selfish sorrow that sent him into the depths of his own thoughts to devise a plan that would buy him even more time with his new found desire. He knew Gimli would agree to follow behind the women when they set off alone. Kalen and Nevaria could handle much, but when two were found against two-hundred, that would be beyond the skills of either of them.

"Nevaria, I must speak with you". 

Kalen had broken the silence that had been hanging thickly in the air, and she did so without turning head, nor eye to Nevaria. Nevaria nodded and walked near her. The two elves stepped up their pace, and when she thought Legolas could not hear, she spoke quietly.

"I know you have your plans for Legolas, but we have our mission, and that comes first. I have thought of something that might please you, though".

The plan to meet up with the men upon completion of the mission was laid out before the saddened Nevaria. She could not deny that her heart had hoped to see the mission completed with the help of the fair elf and his loyal friend, but duty bid her to put such fantastic notions behind her. The mission should, and would come first and did not concern any other but she and Kalen. The thought of seeing her golden haired elf again allowed her to cheer up a bit and she nodded her head, signaling to her superior that she agreed with her suggestion. 

Gimli had slowed his pace, not only to allow the females a moment of privacy, but also to allow a quick word with Legolas. It was during that moment that the elf and the dwarf concocted certain plans of their own.

"She is going to ask for our parting tonight, Gimli. I can feel it".

"Well, we cannot allow them to go on without us. There is much danger ahead and there are fell beasts that still roam about".

Legolas brought a hand to his chin in thought as the other crossed his belly to support the weight of his arm underneath.

"Yes, we are coming upon darker forests. Perhaps we could trail behind, just to keep an eye out".

Gimli nodded his head in agreement as he looked up to Legolas. The male elf continued to stare ahead to Kalen and Nevaria and made no attempt to see if his companion agreed with the suggestion that was offered. The dwarf smiled and knew he would only reach Legolas if he spoke with words the elf's heart would wish to hear.

"An excellent idea. So, we are now down to our final day together. Will you use that time fending off the advances of Nevaria, or spending what time is left with Kalen"?

Upon hearing Kalen's name, Legolas turned and glanced down at Gimli. There was a saddened look in his deep blue eyes that caused them to appear darker and he sighed deeply.

"I am afraid that she prefers your company to mine. Besides, I would wish her to enjoy what time she has left with us and she already bears much on her mind".

If ever he had been determined to see something to fruition, the dwarf knew it had never been more so than at that moment. The elves were a stubborn sort and it would take the cunning wiles of a dwarf to move things along. Gimli began to walk at a faster pace and the two males had soon caught up to Kalen and Nevaria.

"Nevaria, I wish to speak with you about something. Kalen, can you suffer with the company of Legolas for a moment"?

Kalen smiled and turned back to Gimli. She still could not bring herself to confront her feelings and so, did not look to Legolas. Her only hope would be to agree, continue to look at the path that lay before her, and try to fill her mind with plans for the mission.

"For a moment, but please, Master Gimli, do not be too long. You still have many lessons to teach me.

Gimli chuckled to himself. He was trying to teach her one now, though she did not know it. Legolas smiled and shook his head. He knew what Gimli was up to. Still, he was not about to complain and walked nearer to Kalen.


	11. Searching for the answers within

A/N: You guys leaving reviews are the best! I have one other story posted on FF called 'The Heaviest Burden To Bear' and it's a Farmir/OC/Boromir love triangle thingy, lol. If you're into romantic angst and betrayl, then you should enjoy that one. Check it out if you have time. One more thing: Ana, if that A/N mention was for me....You're the sweetest! Besides, it's nothin'. You have a great story there and I would keep up with it even if I didn't luv ya so darn much! Anyway, that said...here you are, the next installment of my little story.

Gimli had tried with all of his might to keep Nevaria occupied, asking her questions about her personal likes and dislikes, but his efforts had all been in vain. Not only had Nevaria been overly eager to return to Legolas' side, but Kalen and Legolas had continued to walk in silence. There had not been contact of eye nor voice, but Gimli had noticed a few stolen gazes on Legolas' part. Before long, Gimli was once again trotting along beside Kalen, and Nevaria beside Legolas.

The four companions walked, mostly in silence, until the sun began its descent from above. The golden orange sky had ribbons of pink and lavender, and a slight breeze began to blow. When they happened upon an area that suited their needs, a camp was made and a small fire lit.

The eating had been completed, much as the walking had, in silence. Each one filled with silent fears and worries. It was the captain of the armies of Taureliloomis that finally spoke, breaking the silence and commanding attention to her words.

"Gimli, and Legolas, as much as it displeases me to admit to it, I have enjoyed the time we have spent together. This journey, however, is not for pleasure, so it is now that I must ask for our parting from each other".

Gimli and Legolas sat quietly, silently pondering Kalen's words. It was as Legolas had predicted. She was calling for his departure and would wish to set out alone on her quest with Nevaria. He had an unsettling feeling deep in his gut, speaking of impending dangers, but Nevaria had soon called for his attention by speaking after Kalen.

"When we have completed our task, we wish to meet up with the two of you once again, if you also wish it so".

Gimli smiled and looked to Kalen. She smiled back, silently agreeing with the words Nevaria had spoken.

"You wish to meet up with us again, Kalen"?

"Yes, there is still much I would like to learn, and I cannot think of a better teacher, Sir Dwarf".

"How can we refuse, then"? Gimli queried with delight. The dark elf was changing her views, else she would not have desired to lay eyes on them ever again. It was a good sign indeed, for it would give him many more chances to work his romantic magic on his two favorite elves.

Kalen had a satisfying feeling that the issue had been resolved and that everyone would part with a feeling of content. They would depart in the morning and meet again in three weeks time at the borders of Taureliloomis. Now she would be able to concentrate and commit her mind to the mission, that is, until she would have to say 'goodbye'. She had not yet begun to imagine how she would muster the strength to say those words. 

Bidding everyone a goodnight, Kalen donned her cloak and turned toward the darkness. She needed to be completely alone at that moment, and a walk seemed like the perfect way to ensure it. She walked into the darkness, her keen elven eyes making the trek as easy as if it had been done in daylight and found a secluded spot located on some large boulders overlooking a small dark forest below. 

What was happening to her? These feeling inside were like no other she had ever felt before. They seemed to come from nowhere and appeared to only grow stronger with each passing day. Kalen looked upward at the blackened sky and watched as a few stars twinkled, some blazing across. If she could have but one wish at that moment, she would have wished to be back in Taureliloomis and the cup of elements safely guarded in Terrion. Perhaps then she could have lived happily alone, as was the way of her people. These thoughts and feelings would never have had to be dealt with. Shaking her head, she covered her face with her hands.

"Is everything alright, Kalen"?

The gruff voice had startled her and she quickly threw her hands down, attempting to regain some composure.

"Master Gimli. I did not hear you come up".

Gimli looked puzzled. It was rare that an elf was caught off of their guard and especially perplexing that he had caught this particular elf unaware.

"An elf not hear? You must have something that weighs heavily on your mind, as well as your heart".

"Are you sure that you are only a dwarf and do not have elvish blood flowing in your veins"?

Gimli snorted. He had never been mistaken for an elf, nor had any dwarf before him. 

"Have you ever seen an elf with looks such as these? Kalen, it is not hard to read the distress on your face".

Knowing it would be useless to lie to him, Kalen sighed in defeat. As much as she wanted to keep her feelings to herself, also did she want to know the reasons for their existence. Was it a normal feeling to be felt by many, or a feeling that she alone possessed?

"Have you ever had a feeling that would not leave you, but instead, grew stronger? A feeling unlike any you have ever known?

"Yes, I have. I suppose all have, at one point in their lives".

A glint of relief shone in her eyes. So it was a universal feeling that perhaps, had a remedy to contribute to its demise.

"And how would one make them disappear"?

"Some feelings are not meant to 'disappear'. You can only allow them to run their course".

It was not the answer she had been hoping for and furrowed her brow. To allow it to run its course was not an option at the moment. She needed a quick solution and began to seek it within the depths of her own soul. Her plan to unite Nevaria and Legolas could not be persued for many weeks and so, would only allow time to fall deeper into the captivity of these feelings. Her list of options was growing very short.

"I know that you are private and wish to keep your secrets. I can only tell you to search deep in your heart for the answers that you are seeking. Goodnight, Kalen.

Gimli nodded and turned to leave. Kalen jumped to her feet with a sense of urgency.

"Gimli! I have something I wish to say to you, and I wish to say it before our parting tomorrow, away from the others". Gimli turned to face her. 

"I know that I have appeared rather rude and unkind at times, but in only a few short days, you have become dear to me. I will never forget you".

"We will see each other in three weeks time. You speak as if that is not so".

"I just needed you to know that before then, Master Gimli".

Leaning down, Kalen kissed his forehead and then raised again.

"If what we are on the inside determines our looks on the out, then you are more beautiful than any creature could ever hope to be".

Gimli blushed. He had not had a feeling come so close to the one felt many years ago, when he had first gazed upon the fair face of Galadriel.

"If only that were so, I would have a beautiful woman as my travel partner and not this stubborn elf, Legolas. I thank you for your kind words, but I must be off to rest. Do not be consumed by things that you cannot control".

The dwarf turned, leaving the female elf to herself and to her thoughts. Gimli could not have forseen how his words would ring true in more ways than one.


	12. A date with Death

Once again, I would like to thank all of you taking the time to keep up with this little story of mine. You know the disclaimer drill. 

The sun was not shining that next morning and Kalen still could not manage to settle her stomach. Rest had not found her the night before and she had kept a silent watch over the others, all the while wrestling with the demons that had invaded her thoughts like a horde of rampaging Wargs. Morning had brought with it no solution to Kalen's problem, and she had forced herself to think only of what waited for her hours from now. 

If the Council's source had been a reliable one, she and Nevaria would be nearing the end of their journey in but a few hours. The thought that she would be on her way back to Taureliloomis by the end of the night brought a feeling of relief and comfort to Kalen, though it was short lived. Looking to Nevaria she smirked. 

'We may be upon the door of Death, himself, yet she still hovers around him like a lovesick mortal'.

Kalen shook her head, but found that a smile had forced itself onto her lips. Perhaps it would harm nothing to let the scout have her moment with Legolas and she chided Jealousy for revealing herself at such an inopportune time. She did not care if Nevaria had the attention of the handsome elf, or did she? Damn this feeling for choosing this moment to attempt its takeover. Kalen looked up. According to the Sun's position in the sky, it was now the hour of departure. Thank the Valar for small favors.

And there she found herself, facing the moment that she had dreaded exceedingly more than the danger of the mission itself, the 'Goodbye, and discovering that her small favor had brought with it an enormous price. Gathering her things, she turned to the dwarf and his companion as they waited to hear her words of parting. She would need a deep breath to utter that dreaded word.

"Gimli, Legolas, I shall see you again in three short weeks. "Goodbye" appears to be so inappropriate. Shall we say "Farewell" until then"? She lowered her head in a bow and turned her back to them. 

"Be safe".

"Farewell Gimli" Nevaria said and then suddenly lunged herself at Legolas, throwing her arms around his neck and planting a soft kiss on his cheek. "Farewell my sweet. I will have plans for you at our next meeting" she whispered to the dazed male.

"Be safe" Gimli chuckled as Nevaria giggled fervently and dashed after Kalen. They were but a few feet from him, yet he still felt the pangs of emptiness seeping into his heart. He would miss them both, but he would especially miss his time spent with Kalen. He shrugged inwardly, knowing that he would be with them, though it would only be at a distance. 

Legolas and Gimli had decided that they would give Kalen and Nevaria a headstart of about half an hour, and then their waiting began.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After several hours of travel, there had been no sign of anything that resembled the camp that they sought and Kalen began recalculating the directions of the Council. Either they had been misinformed, or the thieves had moved. Deciding it would be best to continue without rest, they moved on, traveling until the night had pulled her thick blanket of darkness across the sky. 

It was when the moon had smiled down on them, and defeat threatened to take them, that they happened upon the camp. Fate was on their side, providing a ledge of large rocks that overlooked the camp, and Kalen and Nevaria quietly scrambled to take their cover. It was now that their skills of survival would be needed if they were to see the light of morning.

"Look there, do you see it"? Nevaria whispered and pointed her long finger toward the large group of Orcs, Uruks, and Goblins.

Kalen stared down and spied the Cup of Elements being raised into the air by an Orc with long, matted black hair. His nose was as long and pointed as his ears and a smile filled with rotted green and black teeth exposed as he laughed. Undoubtedly, they had been celebrating their victory since departing through the iron gates of Terrion.

"Yes, that vile creature holds the cup. Do you suppose that he knows how to use it"?

Nevaria scoffed at the question.

"I doubt it. He is little more than a servant to the Uruk's, and even they are all brawn and no brain. See there, they travel with Goblins. I must get in for a closer look".

"It is far too risky, Nevaria. Let us do exactly what we were sent to do and then let us return home".

Kalen's words would fall upon deaf ears, as the ambitious scout set her sights on a spot a few feet closer to the edge.

"If there are not many, perhaps we can recapture the cup by ourselves".

"Have you been possessed by madness? There are too many. We were not sent to recapture it".

Before Kalen could stop her, Nevaria had made her move. It would prove poor judgement, for Kalen had no sooner rolled her eyes and moved to cover Nevaria, than an arrow whizzed past her head. They had been spotted! The element of surprise was no longer in the favor of the elves, but instead the favor fell to the dark creatures. 

Kalen jumped to her feet, dodging arrows as they flew past, causing a buzz in her ears and a breeze in her hair. She ran in Nevaria's direction, reaching her as a PHTUNK echoed, bringing the archer to her knees. A thick black arrow lodged in her arm and another protruded from her side. 

"Nevaria"!

Pulling both swords from their sheaths, Kalen swung them straight out, bracing herself for the attack that she knew was only seconds away. It would be impossible to move Nevaria fast enough for any hope of an escape, and she would not leave her alone and at the mercy of the Orcs and Goblins. It was no secret how the Orcs treated Elves that they had captured. A captive could expect hours, days of excruciating pain and agony that ended with a plea for death. It was a plea that was granted with sheer delight, for the evil beasts relished death and destruction and had no greater pleasure than that of pain. Kalen knew that she would never be able to defeat them alone, but she would die bravely. It was a death that she had hoped to never endure, but now faced.

"Kalen, you must run. Report what you have seen to the council".

"I will not leave you behind. That is not what I vowed and it is not within a Captain's code of honor".

"Damn your honor, you fool! These arrows are poisoned. I can feel my body dying at this very moment and you know you will be captured".

Kalen shook her head in disagreement. Her honor was all that she had in that moment and had been all that she had ever possessed in the world. She would not discard it now, and, as Nevaria would have her, run.

"Oh Kalen, I am so sorry for disobeying your orders". Nevaria sobbed as she held the shaft of the arrow in her side, the rich red blood covering her hand.

"Do not talk of foolish things now. I will fight them as long as I can". 

The sound of shuffling feet could be heard as several of the Goblin men ran up the hill towards the two elves, hissing with glee the whole of the way. Kalen had taken her stance by Nevaria as she lay helpless on the ground. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and swung her swords into the air, only her senses to guide her.

A clanging sound vibrated on the silver swords and she opened her eyes. It was a terrifying sound; the sound of steel against steel, but the glowing red eyes staring into her own held an even more terrifying grip on her heart. One of the Goblins lurched himself at her, his rusted knife aimed for her thigh, but with rapid speed she brought one of her swords down, blocking the blow. The intent to kill screamed with every slicing motion of the Goblins, but her skill had been beyond their expectation. She had countered every move, managing to behead one of her attackers, and disemboweling another shortly after. The head of the first coming to rest atop the spilling entrails of the second, its nose buried deep into a pile of blackened intestines.

Spatters of brownish, putrid blood flecked on her face and covered her tunic as she fought the remaining Goblins. Only five had reached the top of the hill, but she knew there would be more coming. She could hear them rushing around below, her elfin senses revealing that there were many more on their way. Two of the Goblins lay dead and another crawled on his belly, his black teeth foamed with saliva and blood and he gasped for air, the sound, comparable to a mixture of wheezing gurgles, coming from the slice in his neck rather than from his mouth.

"Give up, Elf and you shall live" one of the creatures spat at her and slithered from side to side like a serpent preparing to strike.

"I would die rather than submit to a disgusting creature like you, filthy liar".

Kalen continued to fight them, but soon the two were joined by many more of the fell beasts. The 'Leader' was an Uruk and his long black hair fell over the dark mutilated skin of his muscular shoulders. He was intimidating to say the least, and he bore his fangs with a snarl when he saw her. 

"A female elf is giving you so much trouble? I will handle this, snaga" the Uruk-Hai growled and grabbed a sword from the hands of one of the smaller Orcs. 

"Morgluk".

There was a sound of rally, the creatures chanting the name of their champion as he stepped towards Kalen. Even though she was tall and fairly muscular, the muscle mass of the Uruk was nearly triple that of her own. He grunted, swinging the sword at her with a force that could tear down three men. Struck by fear, it was only with a trembling hand and a will fueled by adrenaline that she was able to block his blows.

After a few moments of "play", the Uruk began to tire and raised his arm, swinging it forth and meeting the fist of his hand to the side of her face. The force sent her body sailing and she finally landed on the dusty ground with a muffled 'THUD'.

"Now take her and tie her to the horses, leave this one for whatever is searching for a meal" the Uruk screamed and kicked his heavy foot into Nevaria's gut, knocking what wind was left from her.

Another large Uruk rushed to comply with the orders of his superior, grabbing Kalen by her long midnight hair and dragging her to the camp. Blood had trailed down her nose and several scrapes were evident as she was tied to the long rope that fell from one of the saddles. 

Unconscious sleep fell on her, but she was soon awakened by the searing pain of being dragged behind the running horse of the Uruk that had defeated her on the hill. The reality of what was in store for her had hit her as hard as the Uruk's blow and things could not look any worse. Chaos was running in her brain and pain filled her body, but still she managed to bring her thoughts to Gimli and Legolas. She would die, but she would not die alone. The knowledge that they would have been with her and given their lives to protect her, gave a calming peace that was enough to ease some of her fears and her pain, at least for the moment


	13. A final farewell

You should already know by now that I do not own anything that belongs to Tolkien. Thanks to all of you that are keeping up with this, I'll have some surprises for you soon, but I won't give any clues...don't want to give the whole thing away. So, here is the next chapter. It does little more than allow Gimli and Legolas to say their goodbye. Enjoy!

Legolas and Gimli had run throughout the night, the shining stars that had lit their way through the darkened land were now disappearing, and the Earth was beginning to rise from her slumber. Kalen and Nevaria had gone ahead only a short while before them, yet still, there appeared to be no sign that the gap in their seperation was shortening.

A sound that was carried on the wind caught Legolas' ear, causing him to pause. He cocked his head from one side to the next, desperately trying to determine its source. It had taken him but a moment and his eyes widened with terror.

"We must hurry" he said and began sprinting in the direction of the soft moans.

It was the hour before the rising of the sun, as was it the hour after the battle atop the hill. Legolas and Gimli had finally reached the site, finding the bodies of the dead Goblins and also Nevaria, who lay on the ground moaning in pain.

Legolas ran to her and kneeled beside her, his knee to the ground.

"Nevaria! Where is Kalen"? The Elf braced himself, hoping the best, but fearing the worst.

"They have taken her..Uruks". She paused in pain and then began again. 

"It was my fault. She tried to protect me".

Gimli, also, had kneeled beside her, taking her hand into his.

"Nevaria, please, save your strength. I am sure that this was no fault of yours".

Nevaria looked to Gimli, the blue of her eyes had lost their shine and her breathing was labored. Her golden brown hair was caked with dried blood and strewn about the ground.

"It does not matter. I am dying. I have kept what little strength I had, in hopes that you would come as the vision in my mind showed me".

Gimli could feel the tears well up in his eyes as he counted the number of arrows, searching for some sign of hope.

"No, there are only two arrows. That is not too bad".

"The tips were poisoned and it is only a matter of time now" she said and tensed her body. 

The dwarf turned his head, looking around as if in search of something.

"There must be something to counter the poison".

Nevaria coughed, blood spilling out of the corners of her mouth. Gimli turned her head to its side, preventing the female elf from choking on her own blood.

"There is nothing. Even Legolas knows I speak the truth".

Gimli looked to Legolas. The elf sadly nodded his head in agreement and placed a strong hand on Nevaria's shoulder, bracing her for removal of the arrows. She cried out in agony as the two arrows were pulled from her delicate flesh. Gimli turned his head to avoid seeing her in such pain.

"Gimli, please, forgive me my faults. I do not wish to die knowing that I have wronged you".

Her voice was growing slower and its tone was now low and raspy. Gimli raised her hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss upon it.

"I have no ill feelings for you, fair one".

Nevaria smiled and turned to Legolas. One last glimmer shone in her eyes and then faded.

"Legolas" she paused "I do not wish you to remember me the lovesick twit I have acted. Just know that the feeling I had was that of one who has discovered a new paradise and stood in awe of its beauty and wonders".

The male elf shook his head, but smiled at her.

"I am no paradise, yet instead, filled with many flaws".

"Greenleaf, I am going to die, discovering too late my many regrets. Promise me something".

"If it lies within my capabilities, I will ". Legolas looked down at her, his own sorrow had made itself known in his wavering voice.

"Your actions have betrayed you. Find Kalen, and when you do, tell her how you feel. Do not live with the regret that I now die with. If anyone can win her, it is you".

Legolas nodded, silently promising that he would find Kalen. He leaned over, placing his lips to her forehead and then withdrew, finding that she had passed out of the world.

"Goodbye, brave Nevaria. Gimli, let us hurry. We haven't much time". 

Legolas looked into the distance, his future was unclear, but he would keep his promise to Nevaria.

"I can see them in the distance. We must hurry and find a place of rest for Nevaria's body".

Luck, it seemed, was beginning to take pity on them and revealed a hollowed out boulder. The elf carried the lifeless body into the 'tomb' and then searched the ground. 

"Her bow. Do you see it"?

"Those scavengers must have stolen it. They have no respect for the dead or dying" the dwarf growled and shook his head with sorrow.

"Nor have they for the living. That is why we must hurry, while there is still time". 

Throughout that long while, Kalen had never strayed from his thoughts and he soon became overcome by a sense of guilt. If only he had insisted that they continue to travel together, Nevaria would be alive, and Kalen would be safe. A sickening feeling made his stomach turn as he thought of the foul creatures and their torturous nature. She had fought hard, but her proud temperment might prove further reason to torment her. Still, there was hope. If she had managed to survive the battle, then she still had a chance.

Gimli, too, had thought of Kalen. He knew the Orcs were cruel and he despised them, but his hate for the Goblins was one that spanned back ages. He was not about to lose another friend to their savagery, and he knew that Legolas would not give Kalen up without a fight.

Finishing their somber work, they said one last goodbye to Nevaria and then sprinted in the direction that Kalen had been taken. Though Gimli was much shorter, he managed to keep up with Legolas' long strides. They took no rest, but seemed powered by their desperate need to reach Kalen quickly. 

Legolas sent a silent plea to the Valar, hoping it would be answered and that when he finally reached her, she would be alive and as well as the circumstances allowed. His own life now hung in the balance, for he knew what fate he would suffer if his prayer went unanswered.


	14. Heartbreaking visions

A/N: I have to admit, I have noticed that there are some qualities to this story that may seem Mary-Sueish. That was unintentional. I think it is very easy to fall into the Mary-Sue stigma when you write a romance story that involves an original character and our favorite elf-prince. Your female character is going to be viewed as too perfect, or too involved with Legolas. I tried to make Kalen as imperfect as possible, but after all, she is part elf (and they are pretty perfect, aren't they?) lol. That is just a joke. As the story evolves, you will see that everyone is not hot for Kalen and she is far from the typical image of perfection. Her body is more on the muscular side (not grossly muscular, though) which is not typical to the image of perfection the elves possess. She inherits most of her imperfections from her mortal genes. I also forgot to mention that I will be explaining how she is still alive after 1600 years, as the gift of choice, I'm pretty positive if memory serves me, fell only to Elrond's line. Don't quote me on that, It's been awhile since I've read the books, and I will, from time to time, get facts mixed up and even (gasp) totally wrong. I did try my best to stay true to the facts of the book. With that said.....on with the story. BTW, Thanks Ana, for being such a sweetie.

Under the warmth of the sun they ran, running until the cool breezes of the early evening were beginning to blow and the sun began her quiet descent into a peaceful slumber. Legolas knew he had no need to warn Gimli of the danger that waited ahead, as they ran into twilight and the unknown. Caution would be their highest priority.

Gimli's legs and feet were beginning to ache, but his anger served as an anesthetic, dulling the pain and giving him the fuel to continue keeping in step with the long strides of the elf. Each step brought them closer to the Orcs and closer to Kalen, both knowing that the chance of ambush by a scouting band was high.

Highly tuned Elven senses alerted Legolas, indicating that he and Gimli were nearing the Orc camp. He could hear movements and the scratchy voices of two Goblin scouts echoed in his ears. Legolas signaled to Gimli and the two crouched down under the darkness that now filled the sky. 

It appeared that once again, fate was looking kindly upon them, as the Goblins scouted the surrounding area. The two hideous creatures seemed more concerned with their conversation and less concerned with conducting a thorough search.

"Did you see those swords? They would be a prize to have".

The second Goblin hissed and turned to face his companion, who was obviously the smarter of the two.

"Yes, if Orc had not take, sell we could. Was more Elf had"?

"Maybe we can check after the large one finishes with her. She will die, and if there is anything left to check, we can search then".

"Check, yes. Anything left of Elf".

The Goblins cackled loudly and it took every ounce of strength within Legolas and Gimli not to slay them at that moment. They were too close to the camp, and a skirmish would be too noisy, drawing attention and diminishing any hopes of a surprise attack. Anger would be no excuse for stupidity.

The plan had been left unspoken. Years of friendship had brought a psychic bond of sorts, that few friendships possessed, and it was this bond that allowed them to speak to one another without the need for actual words. They followed the Goblins until they were out of hearing range, Legolas with his elvish footing, and Gimli with an unusual silence in his feet. When they were sure of the distance, Legolas quietly removed his knives from their sheaths and Gimli readied his axe. The Goblins would soon meet the unpleasant end that they deserved.

There was a rage building inside Gimli and it mixed with an eerie sense of excitement. He had not seen such fighing and been engaged in so many battles since he and Legolas had been part of the Fellowship, and to awaken these dormant feelings of youth exhilarated him in a way that bordered morbidity. Gimli inhaled, filling his nostrils with the cool, crisp air. It made him feel more alive and more determined to exact his vengeance upon these remaining minions of Sauron.

With stealth and grace, the elf slid his knives into the back of one of the Goblins and then just as quickly removed them. It had been an unexpected strike and the creature's body fell to the ground in a slump, its face slamming into the hardened earth. Gimli had given a mighty swing with his axe and the second Goblin fell to the ground as well, the head rolling only feet away from its body. There had been no struggle and no sign of battle to alert the others. A united sigh of relief had been the only sound as Gimli and Legolas turned towards the creature's camp.

There were a few of the beasts walking about, but efforts to locate Kalen were unsuccessful. From the Goblins conversation, Legolas knew she still lived, but who was this "large one" and where was he keeping Kalen? A great deal of worry began to grow in him. How would he and Gimli get into the camp without being killed themselves? Suddenly, as if an answer to a prayer, an Uruk guard appeared and addressed the others.

"Our orders have been given. We are to take the cup North. Morgluk will follow when he has finished here".

When the guard had finished speaking, the Orcs and the Goblins gathered what little property they had and then started off into the night. It was clear that they had no other choice but to rescue Kalen, and allow the cup to be taken. Gimli gave a sigh of relief as he watched the last Goblin disappear into darkness. Now they stood a better chance of rescuing her and escaping with their lives. If they were lucky, as they had been so far, there would only be a few remaining Orcs. 

Following Legolas' lead, Gimli headed in the direction that the Uruk had come from. It would prove quite an easy task to find them now. A loud, deep Uruk bellow leading them to their target. Gimli looked at Legolas. An alien expression covered the elf's fair face. His heart was breaking at what he saw, and when Gimli, too, was near enough to see, he understood why. The same expression of heart wrenching sorrow fell across his face and his rage had been shadowed by an overwhelming sense of shared grief.


	15. Hallucinations

A/N: Thanks to all of you reading this and I'm glad that you are enjoying it. It's a little frustrating to write it because I have to rewrite this whole thing from scratch. What makes THAT frustrating is that I have a completed story, but it's written in a sort of script form, and I basically have to totally redo it. BUT...enough of my whining. You are hear to read a story, not to listen to my whining :-D. To address a comment concerning the spelling of the word 'Eldar', yes, I did mean to spell it that way. It's more of a title than explanation of age. If I'm not mistaken, Tolkien also used this spelling. Thanks for the question, it just lets me know you guys are actually reading and noticing little things. I love that. Steph, and Ana, it seems like you guys have been there since the beginning and you are so sweet...love y'all. Everyone else that has been so sweet to me, 'Thanks' to you as well. BTW, If there's anyone out there who is pretty good at translating English to Elvish, let me know if you'd be interested in being my "translator", there are some lines for this story that I would love to have written in Elvish (just because it sounds so cool :-D ). Email me or just put it up in the review page if you're interested. Thanks!

"You must be strong, my daughter". 

Kalen raised her head, attempting to locate the origin of the mysterious voice. It had been so soft and soothing as it drifted into her ears, lulling her into a calm. She could see the figure of a woman in the background behind the Uruk, and wondered why the Orcs had taken no notice of her. Was she a hallucination, an apparition conjured up by an afflicted mind? Though one of her eyes had swollen shut, the other appeared to view the Elven woman perfectly. Perhaps, a little too perfectly. The long, dark brown tresses that cascaded down the shoulders clad in emerald, and the pale blue eyes held a familiarity in them that both frightened and bewildered Kalen.

"I am with you, dear one. It is not your fate that you should die here".

Die? Death, it seemed, was ever elusive, allowing Morgluk his time to taunt and torment his captive. Dropping her head, she sighed. She was alone, and the woman was merely illusion. The warm sensation running down the length of her forearms caused her to look up. She had been sitting on the ground, but only able by the rope that bound her hands and kept them raised above her head. A slight chuckle escaped as she watched the blood trailing down her arms. This was reality. This blood; her blood, was real, and the woman was nothing more than a fantastical illusion created by the damage Morgluk had inflicted to her head.

The powerful Uruk was releasing his bloodthirsty scream into her face, and her barely conscious state allowed her to seem unmoved by fear. Consciousness came and went, but always the woman was there, smiling sweetly and reassuringly as Calanagariel had so many times before; the way of a mother to a hurting child.

"Mother"?

The mumbled word fell from Kalen's lips, and the woman began to move towards her, gliding over the rocky ground. It was as if she floated on air, and her pale eyes sparkled in the darkness.

"Shh. You must listen, for I have only a short time. You will fight for life, my child, and you will win. I am with you always, and in time, all your questions will have answers".

Kalen closed her eyes as the woman placed a hand on her wounded cheek. The dragging and beating had left their permanent reminders on her face, and her clothing was tattered and torn. Her legs were throbbing and she glanced down to see her bloodied flesh through the torn leggings. It was a miracle that she had survived, and she knew that Morgluk had been pleased by this revelation. Kalen closed her eyes once more. Though the touch of this woman's hand gave her a sense of security, she knew that in the hands of Morgluk, she was still in the greatest of danger. 

'Kiara'. The name flashed in her thoughts, appearing out of nowhere and trailing off into echoes. The phantom voice in her head belonged to this woman, this vision of her mother, and she knew it instinctively to be her name.

When the woman's presence could no longer be felt, Kalen opened her eyes. The beautiful maiden was no longer there, and only the raging Uruk remained. Morgluk grinned, showing his sharpened fangs.

"Let us see how well those swords cut Elf flesh".

The Uruk motioned to his guard for Kalen's swords. When they were placed in his hands, he turned to her, allowing them to fall to his sides. The shining silver swords appeared tiny in the giant fists of the Uruk, his dominance over her was symbolized in those swords and their inferiority in his hands. Morgluk bent down on one knee and leaned forward, snorting and sniffing at her as though he had picked up an unexpected scent. His hot, putrid breath warmed her neck and blew strands of her hair about.

"You are, as you see Morgluk, a monstrosity. You are not Elf, and you are not Man, but instead, both combined".

He was only inches from her, and she smiled faintly, throwing all of the contempt she could muster into his face. What gave him, this perversion of nature, the right to make such judgements of her as if she should feel dishonor for being what she was? Kalen felt the slight twinge of recognition in her chest. What made her any better than Morgluk? Had she not done the same thing to Gimli and to Legolas only days earlier? 

She could feel the shame seeping into her heart and she silently damned the mortal blood that flowed in her veins. It had cursed her to feel every emotion that 'real' elves were blessedly less susceptible to and multiply its strength. Morgluk was right, she was a monstrosity, neither elf nor man. 

"Your human side shows itself. If you like to play human games of bravery, let us see how you like this game, my brave hybrid".

Morgluk lifted her swords, raising them high into the air. His intent to sink them into her flesh becoming apparent in the angry growls that escaped through his clenched teeth.

Kalen closed her eyes, hoping that death would be swift and waiting for the sound of the swords as they fell. The sound that she had anticipated did not come, instead, a whizzing noise echoed in the darkness, followed by an angry scream. She opened her eyes to see Morgluk yelping in pain and gripping the arrow that had found its mark in his throat.

Morgluk dropped Kalen's swords and ripped the arrow from his neck. Thick brown blood oozed from his wound and he whirled around to identify his attackers. He saw the Elf and the Dwarf emerge from the shadows and roared as he watched them begin to battle the remaining Orcs.

Gimli was giving his mighty axe another bloody workout, swinging at any beast that got in his way. Legolas had been stringing his arrows so quickly and so efficiently that the unfortunate orcs began to look like pincushions. Though there were only a few, the Uruks were fierce fighters, proving themselves worthy opponents for both Legolas and Gimli.

When his last arrow had been spent, Legolas dropped his bow to the ground and began to wield his knives. His skill was fueled by a brave determination, and soon only Morgluk remained.

"What luck! Not only will I kill the half breed, I will kill an Elf and a Dwarf as well".

"I do not think so, fell beast. You will not live to see the morrow" Gimli growled.

"I will relish the taste of your flesh in my mouth, when I devour your corpses".

Morgluk snorted and lunged at Legolas, his knife aimed for the Elf's heart. Legolas jumped to the side, narrowly escaping the blade, and whirled around. The white handles of his knives were tightly gripped in his hands and he plunged them backwards, sinking the sharpened tips into the Uruk's back and then pulled them out. Morgluk howled and fell to his knees. With the coldness of an assassin, the Elf flipped the knives in his hand, bringing them forward and then brought them toward each other. Morgluk's neck in between them, they met with a furious clinking sound, and the Uruk's head fell in front of his decapitated body. At last, all of the Orcs were now dead.

The battle with the Uruks was over, but a new battle had begun. Kalen was severely wounded, and her needs for healing exceeded what Legolas and Gimli could provide. She would need skilled healers who could work quickly. 

Legolas held her up as Gimli severed the rope that had bound her hands. Her body was limp in his arms and he held her near to him. She was barely clinging to consciousness, but had mustered enough strength to raise her head and look at him. She smiled and sighed with relief.

"First my mother, and now my friends. Legolas, are you but a mirage as well"?

Legolas smiled faintly and gave her a slight squeeze. She winced in pain at his embrace and his smile faded.

"I am here. Forgive me for not being there when it really mattered" he said and lowered his head as Gimli placed a sympathetic hand on the shoulder of his flaxen haired companion.

Kalen closed her eyes and began to lose consciousness, muttering a few words before falling into her deep slumber.

"But you were".


	16. To Rivendell

A/N: I'll make this brief so we can get on with the story. Thanks to all of you that are reading this. It pleases me beyond belief that I am actually entertaining you with this. BTW: Thanks for ALL of the reviews. I appreciate them more than you can know, especially the ones that let me know where I'm messing up. Remember it's not a flame if you're giving constructive criticism, and I will in no way be offended. BTW2: I know it's cliche' to go to Rivendell for medical help, lol, but I would have chosen somewhere else if there was an easier way for Elrond's appearance (I'm being lazy,hehe)....but that will be in later chapter...actually, in the next one.

There was a silence shortly after the words left her lips. 'But you were'? What could that possibly mean? Legolas gave a puzzled look as he glanced at Gimli. The dwarf shrugged, showing his shared confusion. Perhaps she was only speaking meaningless riddles as a result of her delirious state.

"Come, let us be on our way quickly, Fornost is near" said Legolas as he adjusted the female's body, bringing the crook of his left arm to rest under her head and the right to bear the bulk of her legs.

"Yes, but how are we to reach Fornost? We have before us, not one, but two dilemmas. The first, being our mode of transport, and the second being Fornost itself. Uninvited travel has not been permitted to the town since the coming of the man, Valdrin. It is said that he practices the Dark Arts and is in league with demons".

Legolas furrowed his brow for a moment, affirming that they, indeed, were faced with quite a dilemma. He searched his thoughts, trying to come by the solution. It would only take a few moments for the wise Elf to come up with their answer.

"There were horses about. They will bear us, as they appear to have been stolen and not bred by the creatures of darkness. As for Fornost, we will ride past to Rivendell. Lord Elrond will know what to do".

Gimli turned and ran into the darkness. He returned after a short time, leading two Bay colored mares. The vertically impaired Dwarf struggled to mount one of the large steeds, using a large boulder to aid him. When he sat comfortably on the back of the mare, he led the other toward Legolas.

It took some work and enormous effort, but soon, Legolas was also mounted. Strands of his golden hair intermingled with Kalen's midnight locks as he held her against his chest. Tilting his face down towards the top of her head, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. They would need to ride hard to Rivendell if she was to be healed. Time was of the essence, and everything depended on their speed. Opening his eyes, and glancing back up, the Elf gave a loud cry:

"Nero Lim, Nero Lim" and kicked his heels into the horse's side.

Both of the mares reared and then galloped forth with the speed of a wild wind. They rode hard; as fast as the horse's feet would take them, arriving in Rivendell after only a day and one halves journey. 

The fillies slowed to a trot upon entering the gates of Imladris, and Legolas and Gimli were met by a curious Elf with long, dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was Numerius, messenger of Elrond, Lord of Rivendell.

"What have you there, Legolas"? Numerius queried and tilted his head in an attempt to discover the identity of the wounded woman.

"I must see Lord Elrond. It is urgent".

"I am here" the Lord of Imladris said as he walked down the steps leading into the courtyard. "I heard you coming and came down to see what news you bring". Elrond furrowed his brow. "This woman is badly wounded. Numerius, prepare a room and call my healers. There is much work to do. Legolas, you and Gimli may explain this after she is settled into her room".

"Thank you my friend" Legolas whispered to the horse that had carried him, and then followed Numerius as he led them through the large doors of the palace. Kalen was completely unconscious and rolled out of his arms easily when he laid her onto the soft bed. 

"She will never remember this," Legolas thought as he leaned down to place a soft kiss on her cheek "but that may be for the best" and then raised up. He released the sigh that he had been holding inside and walked out of the room, leaving Elrond's healers to their work.

That evening, Legolas and Gimli spun their tale to Elrond; telling him of their meeting at the river, the cup of elements, and then finishing with their recount of the battle with Morgluk the day earlier. The Elf lord seemed troubled with this news, and dismissed the two concerned friends, calling for Numerius to bring writing utensils and parchment to him.

"Numerius, you must take an urgent message to Taureliloomis. Declare that you are my messenger, and you shall be allowed entrance to their city".

A chill passed through Elrond as he instructed Numerius to deliver the message to someone he had known many, many years ago. Would she come to him after the passing of so many ages? She would, and he knew it. One of her people lie in his home, wounded and at the very door of Death, himself. She would come, if for no other reason than that.

The night seemed to last forever, as Legolas and Gimli awaited word on Kalen's condition. Gimli would, from time to time, leave for a bite to eat, but return quickly whenever he did. Legolas remained ever vigilant, standing in the hallway just outside of her door. He grew anxious with the passing of the minutes and just when it seemed he could wait no longer, one of the healers emerged from the room.

"You grow anxious for word I suppose" the Elven woman said and then noticed the Elf's growing anxiety. "She will live, though, as her wounds heal with much pain and leave their markings, she may wish that she had not. Please, retire and try to find rest. You may return in the morn and perhaps I will have news for you".

He was reluctant to leave, but Legolas knew Kalen was in safe hands. He also knew that he would not be allowed to see her until the healers deemed it appropriate. Sighing loudly with defeat, Legolas turned to Gimli.

"Perhaps, my old friend, I will rise in the morn to find this all a terrible nightmare".

Gimli smiled, trying to reassure his friend that all would be well and that only time, herself, could know the outcome of things

"The Lady Time is a mysterious creature. She keeps all of her secrets hidden until the moment of her choosing. She has many more of her secrets to reveal, and I also believe that they will have happiness as their outcome".

Legolas smiled faintly and nodded. How lucky he was to have Gimli. This sorrow and worry would be unbearable were he to carry the weight of them alone. Muttering a 'Goodnight', he turned and walked the hallway until he came to his bedchambers. Looking at the bed made his heart sink. He would find no rest until he could see with his own eyes that his friend was well.

Tiny beams of sunlight poked through the window as the sun rose from her slumber and stretched her rays as though they were arms. It had been a sleepless night for Legolas, and he continued to stare toward the ceiling. It was early still, but the sun had risen, and the birds were singing their serenades to her. Their songs fluttered into his ears, and then the sound of horses arriving in the courtyard roused him from his trance. He started towards the window and found that Numerius had returned. How had he returned so quickly, having only set out hours earlier? Numerius dismounted his horse as the second rider stood by, his charcoal colored cloak rustling about as his feet silently touched the ground. 

Legolas noted that the second rider was female, he could see it in her feminine stance. Her golden hair fell about the back of her own cloak, and she had a look of distress on her exquisite face. Something about her seemed so familiar, but he could not place his finger on it. Having finally decided on a suitable explanation for the familiarity, he quickly dressed and ran down to greet her. Though she did not know him, she knew Kalen, and her clothing told him that she was from Taureliloomis.


	17. Truths of the Heart

Short and sweet: Thanks to all of you. I think I may have lied unintentionally. The Elrond connection does not appear in this chapter, but it is the whole next chapter. This is just Lego coming to terms with his feelings. Also, for the question of the pronunciation of 'Taureliloomis', it sounds like this: Tor-ul-il-oomis. Hope that helps, also, the pronunciation for 'Calanagariel' is: Ca-lan-a-gare-iel (now say it together a little faster,lol). Feel free to ask any questions you might have.

When the regal, blonde female entered the house of Elrond, she smiled. She had precious memories of this place and its master. It had been ages since she had last stood on the grounds of Imladris, and a bittersweet sadness crept suddenly into her heart as she thought on it.

Her reminiscence had been interrupted by the sounds of feet coming hurriedly down the stairs, and she glanced toward them. She could see the tall, fair Prince of Eryn Lasgalen as he descended the steps toward her. How like his father he was in his looks. He seemed eager to speak with her, and she wondered silently to herself if he had remembered her.

How long had it been? Ages, millennia? Judging from his gait, she supposed he had no memory of her. Why would he? She had only seen him several times, and that had been before he had come of age. Thranduil had busied her with urgent errands, which had caused her to be away for long periods of time. It seemed the few times she was home, the young prince had been away. She had departed long before she could have the chance to know him. Though she knew little of him, it was easy to sense a sorrow radiating from him.

"You are here for Kalen"?

Calanagariel released a surprised gasp. She had known that he would speak of her dear one, but to hear the name come from his mouth startled her. He spoke as though he knew her; he had to know her, else he could not know her name. Kalen had spoken to him, though how long ago she knew not. Still, it was a hopeful sign.

"Yes, How is she? I must see her at once".

Legolas motioned for her to follow.

"I do not know, but I am on my way there now".

There was little speaking as they walked down the corridor of the main hallway, and for unknown reasons, she was glad for it. When they had reached the door, Calanagariel opened it without hesitation before Legolas could protest. There was a sound of scurrying and one of the healers met her at the door, a crystal jar of ointment in hand. The Elven healer grimaced and without explanation began to shut the door on Calanagariel and Legolas.

"I will not be shut out from seeing my daughter" Calanagariel said sharply and forced the door open with her boot and then turned to Legolas.

"Are you coming"?

With stunned silence he stood, smiling inwardly at the woman's forcefulness. So this was the source of Kalen's strength. Nodding his head, he followed behind her as she stepped into the room.

"You may leave us. We will handle the rest" calanagariel ordered and walked to Kalen's bedside. The healer huffed, handing the jar of ointment to Legolas, and then departed.

Her strength had failed her, only having done so one other time in her existence, and she frowned. Her heart was aching as she surveyed the damage done to her daughter.

"Will you do that, or should I"?

Legolas motioned that he would accept the task of tending Kalen's wounds, and began applying the ointment as Calanagariel sat by the bed.

"I am to blame for this" she said and took Kalen's hand into her own. "I have sent my child into harms way".

"No, my Lady. The fault rests solely on me. I was not there when I was needed and arrived later than I should have".

Calanagariel chuckled, her frown turning to a smile.

"Kalen has befriended a male? I suppose I should not be surprised. She has always done things her own way". Her smile had faded, and a question, having presented itself to her, danced on the tip of her tongue.

"Tell me, how does it make you feel when you see Kalen in this state"? She had a sense that she knew, but needed to hear it come from his mouth. Though he would probably not understand exactly what she asked, for he probably did not know the answer himself, his heart would reveal all in his voice.

Feel? How did he feel? Could she not sense that he was consumed by guilt? It seemed obvious to him that she should know this, and looked at her quizzically.

"I do know understand. I have already stated that I '_feel_' responsible".

"No" she said and smiled. "I am old in years beyond yours, and I have senses that you cannot know. What I ask is, how you feel _here_". She placed her long fingers on the place where his heart lie in his chest.

"I see. I do not think it possible to explain the feelings that are within me. My heart is crushed, though, I cannot pinpoint an exact reason why. Perhaps it is that I have grown fond of Kalen in the short time that I have known her, or perhaps it is that I feel I have failed her. I know she will regain her physical health, but what of her mind? I have not the words to equate with this feeling of loss" he said and bowed his head.

Calanagariel smiled. The heart does not lie, even if it belongs to one who does not realize what it speaks. She touched his hand; offering her comfort to him, and releasing him of any wrong he felt he had done.

"Do you suppose it is possible that you love her"?

Legolas smirked and furrowed his brow.

"I am far to old to find love now, and besides, would I not know my own heart"?

"Perhaps Eru has granted you this chance, late as it may be. He works in wonderous way, My Lord. Do not exclude the possiblity so quickly" she said and stood from her seat.

But the thought had been in his mind, he knew it, and could not deny it to himself. It was wholly possible that Illuvitar had given him something that had been denied him for all of his long years. It was beyond him to question the purpose and methods of Eru's ways, for they were his own and known only to him.

"I suppose that I do. Love her, I mean. It has been something I have been struggling with for days now, and I could not be sure".

Calanagariel leaned down to kiss Kalen's bruised cheek and then raised up, turning to Legolas as she did so.

"When she wakes, she should see your face and know your heart. Before that time though, you should know it yourself. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to speak with Lord Elrond about the matter of regaining our cup" she said, starting for the door and turning to Legolas before she walked out. "And My Lord, do not wait too long to tell her your feelings. We will be departing from Rivendell when she is well enough for the journey". She turned and walked into the hallway, closing the door behind her. 

He was alone with his thoughts, and he could not bring himself to gaze away from her face. Beautiful still, even with the cuts and bruises that marked her. How was it possible to have these feelings after only a few days? He had fought them successfully at first, but they were returning to him with multiplied strength, and had done so before he had realized it. Seeing her here now, lying quietly in her imprisoned sleep made him realize that he would have to confront those feelings before he could bring them to her at her waking. He would sort out his confusion, for it seemed that she would not be waking for quite some time.


	18. Fate

A/N: Here we are and with the wonderful Elf-Lord, Elrond connection. Gotta love those Elves. Thanks to all of you that are reading this and enjoying the read. As always, you guys rock!

She stood under the awning of the terrace, staring down into the garden and watching the Lord of Imladris as he settled down for his afternoon meditation. Something in his senses alerted him to his voyeur, and he turned, catching sight of Calanagariel as she turned to re-enter the palace. 

Within a few moments, she had entered the garden, smiling as he rose to greet her.

"Long has it been since last we spoke, Elrond".

"Yes, but that is by no fault of mine" he said and brought his hand to her cheek in greeting.

"Are we now to argue about faults"?

They stood in silence, regarding one another for a moment before the Elf Lord spoke.

"No. Never again shall we argue. It is good to see you, my old friend. The last time..."he paused, his smile fading as if he had spoken something and at once regretted it.

Calanagariel stared at his face. She remembered this face well, so masculine, and wise, and fair. His gray eyes searching her own, seeking forgiveness that had long been denied a chance to be sought.

"Yes, the last time I had made myself a fool to you by speaking words of love". She turned, walking to some flowered bushes, bending down to inhale their fragrant blooms.

Elrond sat in his chair and lowered his head.

"I meant you no harm, and I certainly never meant for you to run to a colony of male hating females. I was betrothed to Celebrian, and I could not break my promise. You could not have known that at the time, and my heart has ached at the outcome of our last conversation. Niphredia, however, cannot be excused".

Calanagariel tugged at the bottom of her tunic and then turned to face Elrond, the look of sorrow on her face matching his.

"I know. But what else could have been done? I was to blame for her heartbreak. I spoke nothing but praise for Thranduil and she believed my every word. Of course, my king did not aid the situation. He allowed her to fawn over him, and when he grew tired of her company, he dismissed her as if she were a mere servant. I had not the heart to see her alone, so I became her constant companion and shall remain so for eternity".

"And all for Thranduil. 'Tis a strange thing indeed, that the fate of many has been affected by the deeds of one".

She grinned, taking the seat next to him, and placed her soft hand onto his.

"Fate is a strange thing, indeed. The prince of Eryn Lasgalen has no idea that the trials he will face for love, stem from the problems of one who once loved his father deeply".

"Calanagariel, I am truly sorry if I have cause you sorrow. I would have conveyed that to you sooner, had you remained in Greenwood".

Smiling, she nodded her silent acquittal. Her deep blue eyes looked over every point of his face. That beautiful face framed with dark brown hair had been her heart's downfall all those years ago, and the love that once was, would remain until the end of all time. 

"That is our past, and the past can only serve to educate those who would have a future, helping them benefit from that knowledge".

"The will of fate cannot be determined by you, or I. It is by Eru alone, that fate is ordained, as it is by he alone, that it can be changed".

He was right about Fate's will. It had been her fate to spend eternity loving a man who could not return that love. She could only accept it and be satisfied with his friendship.

"I believe that some have a predetermined destiny, and that destiny provides different paths that others may choose to follow. They will take either one road or the other. The outcome depends solely on the choices that are made. A 'choose your own destiny', if you will. Niphredia was fated to found our city, as I was fated to bring Kalen to that city, and ultimately to Thranduil's son. It is now up to Kalen and Prince Legolas to choose the path that their destinies will follow. It may be that Niphredia will also have to atone for her misdeeds as a result, but whatever the case, I believe that Eru allows some to determine their own paths".

"Niphredia is mad, though! She has upset the balance of our race with this vendetta", Elrond said, furrowing his brow. "It cannot be allowed to continue".

"I was travelling to Rivendell at the very moment you had sent your messenger to me. It has been a long time in coming, but our ways are in need of change. I had feared that Kalen and Nevaria were lost to us and with them the cup. Your wisdom still means much to me. I knew you would give me wise counsel, and it now appears that I will need your counsel more than ever if I am to regain the Cup of Elements".

Elrond stood, straightening the burgandy sleeves of his robe and then sighed.

"Calanagariel, this is a battle you cannot hope to win on your own. Your people are no match for the ancient demons that Valdrin commands. Not only has he employed Orcs to steal the cup for him, I am now hearing news that he takes prisoners to be sold to the highest bidder. The time of the Elves is fading, and we have now become a rarity, for few of us remain. There are fell men who would pay any price to possess the eternal beauty of an Elf. This war concerns every Elven realm that remains in Middle Earth".

There was a surprised look on her face. Having no contact with the outer world had many disadvantages, and this news of slavery had been unexpected and unimaginable. It frightened her more than she had ever been in all her years. 

Fright soon gave way to anger. How could this Valdrin assume the right to own any living creature and to sell them as a mere piece of property? Madness! 

Elrond was correct, it would take every able body to win this war. A man that could call demons to his aid was surely a force beyond her comprehension, and beyond her power alone. The victory of Taureliloomis rested on the one thing it had despised. Its salvation, in the form of its anathema*.

"Tell me what I am to do, and I will do it, My Lord".

Calanagariel bowed her head, waiting for his orders. Elrond smiled broadly. Even now she was the brave warrior that had come to Imladris so long ago, the brave warrior he would always revere, and the brave warrior who would always occupy a secret place in his heart that no other, save Iluvitar, would ever know about.

* Object of hatred. Something or someone cursed, reviled, shunned.


	19. Awakenings

A/N: Just wanted to say thanks. I hope you are still being entertained by my little story. Oh, just for future reference: Would you like to see Kalen and Legolas together, or would you rather have it stay true to LOTR? Let me know, and I will try to make everyone happy. Thanks! 

After the passing of several weeks, Kalen, with rest and the quick healing magic of the Elves, began to stir into consciousness. She strained to open her sensitive eyes, barely catching a glimpse of Legolas sitting on her bed, and Gimli standing near the open window.

"Legolas? Gimli! Where am I"?

Legolas smiled. There was a hint of gleeful laughter in his voice.

"You are in the land of Imladris, in the house of Lord Elrond".

Gimli had joined Legolas at her bedside, taking Kalen's hand into his own. 

"You have given us much worry these last few weeks, Kalen".

"Weeks? Oh my friends, I know you have worried much, but I must implore you for a moment to collect myself".

Legolas and Gimli nodded in agreement and walked outside. Tears of silent grief began to form in her eyes as the painful realization hit her, striking its heavy hand as hard as the blows that had come from the hand of Morgluk. Nevaria was dead. As much as she wished it were not so, that fact remained. She was no leader. If she had managed to get a single scout killed on this simple mission, she dare not imagine what would become of the many regiments under her command in battle. 

Moving her arms, she pushed herself into a sitting position. Her eyes widened with amazement at how easily; and with minimal pain, she could move. She had remembered Nevaria and some of the dragging, but everything, save the vision of her real mother, had been lost. 

A feeling of sudden panic seized her body. The cup! Its whereabouts were unknown, and its captor, miles away by now. She would have to return home, even though it would be with great shame. The recovery of the cup was the most important thing, and she would need the aid of the council to see it done. Lowering her long legs to the floor, she soon realized that the power of Lord Elrond's healers; while great, had not mended every injury. 

Searching the room for her clothing, she found none. Kalen looked at the long cotton gown she was wearing and mentally calculated its suitability for riding. It left much to be desired in the way of comfort, but unfortunately, it would have to do. Her departure would need to be done quickly and if it meant riding out in a nightgown, then that's what would have to be done. In her frenzy, she had not noticed that Calanagariel had entered her room.

"I do hope you plan on changing into some decent clothing before joining your friends".

Kalen whirled around toward the familiar voice. What happiness to see her mentor and mother figure before her, after such a terrifying ordeal. Waves of emotion flooded her body, wincing as she attempted to run into Calanagariel's arms.

"Oh, Calanagariel. I have missed you, and there is much to tell".

Calanagariel smiled and cradled Kalen's head with her hand.

"I know. Your friends have provided me with many details. I must say, that dwarf is quite friendly".

Kalen nodded and laughed. It lightened her heavy heart to hear Calanagariel speak of Gimli with kindness and approval in her tone, but the sinking feeling began to bear its weight once more.

"So you know of Nevaria, then"?

"Yes, but I am willing to bet that she gave you much trouble. That was her nature, and I am sure that she did not falter from it".

"A stronger leader would not have had that problem. I have never witnessed a moment when your leadership was contested, Calanagariel".

The golden haired elf smirked, reminded of days long past when she herself had been in similar situations.

"Perhaps, but sometimes there are those who think they are above rules. Nevaria was one of them. She will be honored at home, and we will keep her ways on this journey to ourselves. There has been much change in Taureliloomis, but you will see for yourself when we return home in a few days".

Kalen gave a disbelieving snort. Her guilt had been immense and she wanted to tell Calanagariel how sorry she was for losing the cup. The elder elf smiled, having sensed what thoughts she was pondering in her mind.

"We will see the cup recovered. Lord Elrond and I are working on the plans for that. Legolas and Gimli have said that you fought bravely and should feel no dishonor for not recovering it".

Kalen gave a sigh of relief. Though the cup had been taken, the guilt had been lessened having had her confession made by her friends. She owed them much for saving her life and speaking kind words on her behalf, but she couldn't help but feel that they spoke on behalf of a person that no longer existed. The elf that was standing in this Rivendell bedchamber was so different from the one that had departed from Taureliloomis. She would now have to deal with everything that came with being a different person, issues that would be difficult and trying. Her mind drifted to one of those issues: Legolas. Kalen had remembered opening her eyes to see his smiling face. She could not recall a time when she had seen him look more beautiful, his blonde hair falling down his shoulders, and the look in his eyes. She would never forget the look in those eyes. A look of relief and great happiness at her awakening shone in the depths of their deep blue hue.

"Legolas has been by your side the whole time. He is a great friend, and I sense that he has many feelings for you other than friendship.

Calanagariel spoke, bringing Kalen back to the present. She laughed incredulously at Calanagariel's suggestion. The thought alone was enough to question the sanity of the elder elf.

"Feelings? And you think these feelings are for me? We have spent most of the journey bickering and the rest merely tolerating one another. He could not have _feelings_ for me, but that of friendship alone.

" I sense that you have changed along with Taureliloomis in your absence, and I can also sense the heavy feeling that is weighing on your heart when you speak of Legolas".

Calanagariel could always sense when things were bothering her, and Kalen knew she had a secret way of knowing exactly what those things were. As gifted as she may be, now was not the time to burden her with these feelings of confusion and helplessness. Kalen would keep them to herself, for giving them a voice would only serve to thrust her deeper into their grasp. 

"Let us walk. I need the exercise, and I will need some clothing. The trees are calling to us, and the wind is carrying their voices through the window".

Nodding, Calanagariel left the room, quickly returning with an outfit for Kalen to wear. She stared at the dress of burgandy, and then brought her gaze to Calanagariel.

"I shall look foolish in a dress. Was there nothing else"?

"I'm sorry, Kalen. There were not many women here that wear our garb". She smiled "This will flatter your 'war wounds'.

The two women shared a chuckle as Kalen began to dress. She knew she would stick out like a sore thumb in that color, but smiled inwardly. She had only worn an outfit such as this for special banquets back home and a part of her liked dressing up for them. Gimli would fall to the floor with laughter when he saw her, and Legolas would probably be too busy in his own amusement to offer Gimli aid. She brushed her long, dark locks and inhaled deeply. She was now ready to face the mocking of the dwarf and the elf that waited patiently outside her door.

Kalen placed the brush down on the vanity, and followed behind Calanagariel as she exited the room. When she stepped out into the hallway, Legolas and Gimli released an audible gasp. They had never seen her in anything but the green tunic and dark leggings, but it was pleasant to see her in the current radiance. Gimli smiled as he looked to Legolas and chuckled at his expression. All the male elf could do was stare in stunned silence, his lips parted in stupefied amazement.


	20. Confession

A/N: I'll leave it a surprise as to Legolas and Kalen's fate. I had an idea of how I was going to end this, but I just wanted to see how everyone else felt and to see if we agreed. Thanks for your opinion. You know what belongs to me and what belongs to Tolkien.

"Will you walk with me, My Lady? I wish to learn more of your adventures".

Gimli's gruff voice had broken the silence that hung heavily in the air. Calanagariel nodded her agreement to the dwarf, and much to Kalen's surprise, reached for his hand. She could never have imagined such a sight possible; her mentor touching the hand of a dwarven male, but here it was before her.. Calanagariel gave a roguish smile before glancing at the elf prince.

"Yes, Master Gimli, I would be delighted. We will leave the two of you to catch up on things".

Legolas grinned. It appeared that Gimli had met his match in the elf warrior, and she was proving to be just as crafty . There was chattering as Gimli and Calanagariel walked down the corridor engaged in private conversation of their own, and Kalen brought her eyes upward; meeting his. Their gaze lasted but a brief moment, and out of discomfort, she quickly looked away.

"Shall we walk"?

Nodding her approval, she followed him down the opposite end of the corridor. They walked until at last, they had arrived at the door leading to Lord Elrond's gardens. Legolas directed her to a seat and stood in front of her, fidgeting with his hands as he stood there. The last week had been spent in deep thought, and there had been many battles raging within his mind. He had pondered much, but now that the time had come to give his thoughts voice, he found himself no closer to confidence than he had been before that moment.

"Kalen, I know we have not had much time to truly know one another, but.."

"I suppose my little 'side adventure' put a damper on things, didn't it"? Kalen interrupted with a laugh, and Legolas smiled. Her sense of humor might prove to make things a little easier, and he began to feel as if he might be able muster the courage to speak his mind.

"Yes, your little adventure did hinder many things. However, it did allow me a chance to do much thinking about myself. There have been many powerful things to deal with, and I'm unsure that I have dealt with them successfully".

Legolas inhaled deeply and then released his breath. He found himself at a crossroads, and his future would be affected no matter which road he chose to take. Why was this so difficult a task? He had been many strange places and had seen many gruesome battles, none of which had filled him with the type of fear that overtook him now. His future was riding on the words that he chose, and he wanted to choose them carefully.

It was apparent that he had much on his mind, and puzzlement began to appear on her face. It troubled her to see her friend in such a state, and his alien expression began to bring an uneasiness that she had never felt before.

"Are you going to speak, or am I to be left in suspense until my every wound has healed"?

She smiled at him and placed a hand on his, trying to ease both he, and his words.

"I had no elaborate speech planned, so the words I speak now come only from my heart".

"Your heart"? She paused , "I know what you would say, but I do not wish the guilt that I bear over losing Nevaria to be doubled by your heavyhearted declaration of sorrow".

Kalen withdrew her hand. The look of confusion on his face mirrored the confusion that he felt in his heart, and he cocked one of his eyebrows. After a few moments of silent pondering, he finally realized what she had implied and then smiled with slight amusement.

"Nevaria? I cannot deny that I grieve at her passing, but I am more grieved by this unspoken feeling that has overcome my heart and will not release it".

"'Tis not like you to speak in riddles, so far as I have known you. Are you feeling well"?

Closing his eyes, he drew another breath. This was proving to be harder than he had expected, but having already made the decision that all things were to be revealed before they would leave this place in Lord Elrond's garden, he pressed onward.

"It appears that Eru has thought to change my path of life, and it seems that it has been so since the day of our first meeting".

"Speak clearly so that I may understand what it is you would have me hear, Legolas, for I do not understand".

Could she not understand what his words spoke of? Legolas grimaced and wondered silently if it had it been this hard for Aragorn to woo the Evenstar when he had finally made up his mind to do so.

"Please, just listen to me speak. If I do not say these things now, I may lose my nerve".

And he knew that he would. For the first time in his life, the brave and mighty Prince of Eryn Lasgalen was in danger of losing both nerve and heart, at the very same moment.


	21. Voice of Reason

I want to thank those of you that are reading this and especially those of you who have been kind enough to leave your comments and suggestions. They are read, and any suggestions or comments on how to improve are taken seriously and at least attempted. You guys have been so sweet and those of you that have stuck with me this whole time (you know who you are ;-) ) are the best. Anyway, I know you've been waiting a long time for this, but guess what…..it's finally here…no, not the end, silly. Ievandi: as to your questions:

Did N + K know he is a prince? No, he never mentioned his status. Only that he was from Mirkwood. By that time (of their meeting), Mirkwood was Eryn Lasgalen, which he fails to mention to them. (and no, sweety, you didn't really miss it, I kind of made it subtle.)

What is the connection between Elrond en Calanagariel? Or was it your intend to leave it a bit revealed (?) I'll go into this in further detail a bit later, the original history has it

that at one time, Calanagariel was deeply in love with Elrond. He was, of course, betrothed to Celebrian and could not return her love. Niphredia (one of the Eldars of Taureliloomis) was in love with Thranduil, but was jilted. Out of her bitterness she runs (and out of pity and her own sorrow, Calanagariel joins her) and they founded the city of Taureliloomis, a city of women.

I hope you'll let her find her true self (Kiarra), maybe after she has found Legolas. Kiara was her mother, and you'll have to keep reading to find out if she finds her true self, and/ or Legolas. ;-) I know he was quick to reveal his soul to Calanagariel, but he feels a sort of easiness with her and normally he wouldn't be so quick to spill the beans to a stranger, but there is a part of him that knows her (or feels that he does) and he feels he can tell her what he perhaps, cannot tell anyone else. She's made it known that she already knows, and that to lie would be useless. I didn't really want to rush it, either, but as this is fan fiction and not a real novel, I have to skip things to get to others in a timely manner. I hope you guys understand. 

By the way, thanks for your review…and how cool that it came all the way from Holland. Ana and Steph: You guys know I love ya! Everyone else I didn't mention by name: I love ya, too!

  
"I'm afraid I still do not understand, Legolas."

Gathering his nerve, he reached for her hands. He could feel the callouses on them, and smiled as he thought of his own calloused hands. How alike the two of them were, yet still, completely different. Deep down inside, she was only a woman, and he, simply a man. He knew the effects of mere words on a womans heart, he'd witnessed it many times before. The right phrases and tone could cause a woman to swoon, if done properly, but he wanted his words to break through the barrier she'd built around her heart rather than have her swoon.

"I have heard a voice from within my heart. It was only when we arrived in Rivendell that it spoke in words I could understand. It said that I was complete, and it assured me that I would no longer wander the Earth alone."

"You are never alone, you have Gimli."

Legolas began to grow impatient, and before he could stop himself, he had at last blurted his words of love.

"Lady, 'tis no easy task to tell a woman you love her, when she will not even listen to your words."

He smiled and kneeled down in front of her, his hand still clasping hers. Kalen's eyes widened, and her mouth opened as if to speak. When no words came, Legolas laughed heartily and touched her cheek with his hand.

"I have confessed my love, and NOW you say nothing?"

"I'm sure that I do not know what to say, Legolas."

"Say what is in your heart."

She shook her head and her eyes searched everywhere but into his face. Her heart was beating wildly and it became harder for her to breathe. The feeling inside was growing, and before she knew what was happening, the voice in her heart began to make it's own sense. It was rejoicing, and for a moment, everything made sense. But it would be a short lived moment of rejoice, and the voice of reason drowned out all other voices. This revelation had come so suddenly. He had never shown any sign that would lead her to believe that these feelings were in him, but she wanted to tell him everything that she felt, everything that she had been struggling with. In the end, her brain won the battle over her heart, and she sighed in defeat. She would leave Rivendell with Calanagariel when the time came to do so. Resisting the urge to cup his face with her hands and tell him that she loved him as well, she stood and walked away from him. Her needs would have to be forgotten, and in doing so, she would have to resort to drastic measures to justify her decision. Legolas would be wounded, but it would be for the best. Forcing a laugh, she kept her back to him.

"Legolas, surely you jest. These feelings you speak of can only be false, although, it would matter not."

His smile had faded and he rose to his feet, a new expression replacing his radiant smile.

"I do not wish to speak so rudely, but surely you could not have thought I would return your love. You are a man, and as such, have no place in my life or heart. I owe you for saving my life, nothing more."

Clenching her teeth and closing her eyes, she braced herself for the backlash she thought he would serve to her, but there was none. Turning towards him, she could see the grief written plainly on his beautiful face. It killed her to know that she had hurt him, but for everyone's sake, there could have been no other way. 

He turned his back to her, and stood silently with his arms folded behind his back before speaking again.

"Forgive me, then." He said, then turned to face her. "But, for whatever it is worth, you shall remain the one that I carry within my heart, even though you do not feel the same."

And with that, he turned and entered the doors of the palace. She had been successful, so why did she now feel as though she was dying inside? Not only had she broken his heart, she had managed to crush her own beyond repair.

*A/N: Yes, sap at it's finest,lol.


	22. Partings

A/N: By now, you guys know I love you all. =-) I hope you are all enjoying the mush, lol. I had to put a bit of it in here. Sorry that the chapters are short, but the next will be longer. I hope you all have a great Thanksgiving!

At the window the three of them stood, peering out like nosy children; Elrond, Calanagariel, and Gimli. Gimli, who was growing impatient with his lack of elvish hearing, hopped about, grunting and then finally requesting help from the two keen eared elves. They had heard the entire conversation, and were about to explain to Gimli what had happened when they suddenly fell silent.

"Well, what has happened? You know I cannot hear that far!"

Legolas entered the room with a quick paced stride that spoke of an urgent need to escape the confines of Rivendell.

"Come, Gimli. We should be on our way."

Gimli gave a confused shrug before pressing his friend for answers to the many questions that began to flood his mind.

"**_On our way?" _**Where are we off to now? I'm afraid, my friend, that I'm terribly confused."

"Forgive me, Gimli. Our destination matters not, I only know I cannot endure another moment in Rivendell."

The dwarf stared at Legolas, a look of dismay showing in the bushy, brown eyebrows.

"I do not understand, Legolas. What has happened, and what of Kalen?"

"I do not wish to discuss this further, Gimli. Stay if you wish, but I am leaving with or without you, my friend."

With a slight bow, and an abrupt turn, the forlorn elf exited the room. Gimli shrugged his shoulders, and followed behind him. Elrond looked at Calanagariel, his gray eyes filled with as much confusion as the dwarf had revealed in his questions.

"Did you have any sense of this?"

"I'm afraid, my Lord, I did not. I know there is no truth in her words, of that I am sure. I will get to the bottom of this, but I fear my stay will now have to meet the end it has delayed for far too long."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kalen had been sitting in silent reflection, thinking of the events that had transpired. She could hear the heavy footsteps as Gimli approached, and put a false smile on her face. She knew he would want answers, and at that moment, her heart did not seem to want to reveal them.

"Gimli, I am pleased to see you."

The dwarf frowned and took a seat beside Kalen.

"What has happened? This morning, Legolas could not be made to leave your side, and now he seems to be running from it."

"I have only told him my feelings. I suppose he did not like what he heard."

"Kalen, I wish to know what has distressed him. The elf has a mastery of his emotions, and to see him this way, I fear he may be losing that authority."

With a loud sigh, Kalen lowered her head and closed her eyes. The silent tears running down her cheek spoke more loudly than any word could. She trusted Gimli with the truth, and she would give him nothing less. He had a sense of honor that made her aware that he would carry any secret she presented, to his grave. 

"He has told me that he loves me," she paused, "and I have told him that I do not return his love."

"But that is not so, I can see that clearly by the tears in your eyes. Why have you done this?"

She stood, towering over the dwarf, and then glanced upward toward the sky.

"It was the only way. It is not within me to be bound to anyone but to my people. The both of you have many adventures that await you, but I'm afraid my adventures lie within the city of Taureliloomis. He would not have understood that. It is far easier to get over something that angers you, as opposed to something that grieves you."

"You must stop him before he leaves, and tell him that you have lied!"

Kalen quickly turned her gaze to Gimli and then kneeled in front of him. The flowing burgundy material gathering beneath her knees.

"I will not, and neither will you. The tears you see in my eyes are a waste of time, and will dissipate. I have turned him away, and must see that decision through. If you care anything for me, and more so for him, you will keep this secret."

"If that is what you wish, though, I think it a mistake." Gimli sighed, the forceful rush of wind puffing his cheeks and puckering his lips. "Goodbye, Kalen."

"Goodbye, my dear, Gimli".

He kissed her hand and turned toward the stairs that led into the courtyard. Kalen could hear the sound of horses, and rose to her feet, her attention drawn to the sound of hooves on the stoned ground. A slight gasp escaped her when she saw Legolas seated atop one of the horses. Silently, she cursed herself for betraying her heart, but deep down, she knew that she had no room for him. Her mind had to be dedicated to the recovery of the cup, and would have room for nothing more until that time. Kalen broke the stare and turned her back toward him. Her eyes would betray her, as they had with Gimli, and she would not allow it to happen again. Legolas snorted, and when Gimli had mounted his horse, the elf nudged his mount onward, the second horse following its lead. He was a strong warrior elf, and he would eventually heal his heart and forget her. She, on the other hand, would be slow to heal. She had been so deep in her thoughts, that she had not heard the approach of her mentor.

"Come, it is time we return home. There is much to be done if we are to recover our cup. Lord Elrond has been good enough to give you more suitable clothing for the journey. You will find them in your room." Calanagariel paused and began to walk inside. "There is something I wish to tell you, but that can be done on the way to Taureliloomis. You may wish you could change today's events, once you have heard my tale."


	23. Of History and Itineraries

A/N: Thanks to you all. I will spare you the senseless babble and praises. You are all wonderful people, and I hope you are enjoying my little tale.

It had been a quiet two-day ride from Rivendell to Taureliloomis, but to Kalen, those two days seemed as two thousand. She spent the entirety of the journey with eyes to the ground, his face fixed in her mind. His last look had been a pleading one that searched for signs of insincerity on her face. When he could find none, and she had turned her back on him, his anger was expressed in a mere snort. He was gone; banished forever by her actions. Her heart felt as if it would implode, and her stomach felt sickened. She was disgusted with herself and her lack of control. 

Just when it seemed that she could no longer endure the journey, the gates of Taureliloomis came into view. At last she was home, and the relief she felt escaped in a loud sigh. When they were safely inside the gates of the city, Niphredia approached them.

"Welcome home. You look as though you have had a hard journey and need rest. Kalen, you will be called to council in the morning. I am calling an emergency meeting of elders in the great hall. Go now and find rest. You will need a fresh and able mind for what lies ahead."

Calanagariel and Kalen dismounted their horses, and a young girl took the reigns of both gray mares. They would be watered, fed, and returned to Rivendell at the first chance. Calanagariel patted Kalen on the back and then followed Niphredia into the great hall. The numbness in Kalen's feet began to spread over her entire body, and she stared impassively at the ground. All she wanted to do was to be alone and to sleep. It would be her only release from the sorrow she had inflicted upon herself. 

Following her weary feet to her home, she collapsed onto the bed and fell into a deep slumber; her dreams taking her to another time and another place free from her cares. 

The next morning, Kalen was awakened by the sound of rapping on her door, and a voice calling from the other side.

"You are called to council, my Captain."

Kalen groaned, struggling to open her eyes and roll her body over the edge of the bed. After cleaning up, she chose an outfit that fit the grim occasion, and brushed her long black hair. The strands falling over the black, suede material of her tunic blended, becoming almost invisible. When she opened the door, Valeria, a young guard stood waiting for a chance to speak with her.

"Kalen, what were the Uruk's like? Were they as disgusting as we have heard? What of these men you encountered? What were they like?"

"Please, Valeria, one question at a time. Yes, the Uruk's were vile, even more so than we had heard. As for the men," she paused for a moment before beginning again, "I do not wish to discuss that matter. When this war begins, as it undoubtedly will, you will meet plenty of them yourself."

The smile on the young guard's face disappeared. The news of war had spread throughout the city, and its very mention brought a deep sorrow with it. Many of them would perish in the battle, it was an unmistakable fact, and those left behind would be forever changed. Kalen nodded her goodbye, and walked outside. 

The walk to council went by in a blur, and when she finally reached the steps to the great hall, she paused. She remembered well the last time she stood here; wondering what waited behind their doors, and jubilant with anticipation. The joyful leaps were now replaced with sorrowful steps, and when she entered the great hall, only the council of elders awaited. Calanagariel rose to greet her and addressed her with a formal tone.

"Captain Kalen, you have been called here to receive your orders. Our only hopes in recovering the cup of elements lie in joining with the remaining elven realms of Middle Earth. You will ride to these realms and plead for their aid. We will alert you when we have an itinerary for your travels. You are dismissed."

How sterile it all seemed, but Kalen knew it was only a formality of the court. Calanagariel, always a mother figure, was now in the role of superior, and spoke with all the authority of a leader. Kalen bowed, and turned for the door. The chill from inside the hall rivaled the cold that spread throughout her body, and she wanted to be away from it all as quickly as possible. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun in the afternoon sky was bright, and its rays reflected on the water like a flame from a torch. Kalen had been sitting beside the stream that ran just outside the gates of the city when Calanagariel approached her from behind.

"I knew you would come here. You come here when you're troubled, and have done so since you were young. You will never overcome this if you continue to sulk. I did not think our journey home the right time to discuss the matter I promised in Rivendell, but I will speak on it now."

The elder elf lowered herself to the ground beside Kalen, her feet tucked under her thighs in a sitting position.

"Please, Calanagariel, I have no desire to be lectured. I know I was wrong in allowing myself to get close to Legolas from the very beginning."

"You know, it was about this time of the year when it all began. The leaves were turning from green to red and gold, and there was a slight chill in the air. I was a young warrior, about the same age as you are now, when I was sent to a distant elven realm. I was to collect the granddaughter of the lord of that realm, I forget it's name, for it has long since been deserted and fallen to ruin. The lord of that realm had lost the child's mother to a broken heart; a broken heart suffered at the hands of a mortal man. It only took my speaking to the grandfather to decipher the true cause of his daughter's death. They had loved each other, your mother and her mortal man, but your grandfather stood between them. Why now, when no one stands between you, would you turn the one you love away?"

"I have duties here in Taureliloomis; you are here. Why would I leave the only mother I have ever known for the sake of a man who, in such a short matter of time, could not possibly truly love me?"

"Kalen, I have sacrificed much for your happiness as a true mother would. That day, when I looked upon your face for the first time; the face of a child filled with much sorrow, I knew I would never let any harm come to you. Over the years, I grew to love you as my own; as if I had birthed you myself, and I knew that I would die of heartache should I lose you to time. For years I begged Eru to grant me but one request, and when Mithrandir came to me one summer many years ago, he assured me that I had been successful. The mortal blood in your veins has diminished with time and prayers to the Valar. It seems that I have purchased your immortality with my many pleas and constant vigilance. But, it has all been in vain if you are not happy. Kiara would not have wanted you to be unhappy for eternity."

"Kiara? You know, perhaps it was just an illusion, but she came to me when I was captured by the Uruk's. She told me it was not my time to die. Long have I wondered about her, and about my father as well. I suppose the answers to my questions have died along with them, but it makes no difference. It was love that killed them; or lack of it, I should say. I would not suffer the same fate for any man."

"You should have listened to your heart that day in Rivendell."

Kalen glanced down into the clear water of the stream, her face stared back from its surface like a mirror on a vanity. Love in its totality would be her end, not the lack of it as she purposed. Calanagariel was right, she should have listened to her heart and spoken the truth, but her chance had passed. It was a decision she would have to live with for the rest of her life, and that, it seemed, was going to be eternity.

"Rivendell is past. I have shut him out, and he is gone forever. That is fate's will."

Calanagariel smiled widely. She knew fate well, and she also knew a few things about changing fate's will.

"Perhaps, but I think fate may have more in store for you. We have an immediate itinerary for you. This should help busy your mind for some time."

"I welcome anything that will do so. Where am I to go?" 

"You will travel to Rivendell first, return the horses, and then Numerius, messenger of Lord Elrond, will escort you to Eryn Lasgalen. Once there, you will find King Thranduil awaiting your arrival, and then he will hear your message from our council."

"Eryn Lasgalen? Is that very far from Rivendell?"

"It is a ten day journey on horseback. Lord Elrond has received the message announcing your arrival, so Numerius will undoubtedly be ready to depart once you arrive. Tomorrow will find you leaving Taureliloomis once again, so go now and prepare for your journey. I sense that you will find this mission far easier than your last."

Calanagariel rose to her feet and walked back inside of the city gates. Not only did the recovery of the cup depend on this mission, but the happiness of her child as well, and if Eru would but grant her one more request, he would see that it ended on a successful note.


	24. Eryn Lasgalen

A/N: I am so excited, lol. I am downloading the audio books for The Hobbit, LOTR, and The Silmarillion. That will be a much easier way to dust the 'ol brain off and refresh the memory for the stuff I have read, and also to get up to date with the stuff that I haven't. As always, I hope you are enjoying my little tale. I don't know if you noticed, but I changed the description to note that this is slightly A/U. Considering the fact that I have created towns that did not exist in ME, and the Cup of Elements is non-existent as well, I think it probably does classify as A/U. On another note, I'm sure most of you have seen TTT, and for those of you that haven't…get thee to the theatre and see this ASAP…loved it! Gollum was amazing! I won't spoil it, but anyone wanting to chat about his amazing movie…email me, or IM me..I can't talk about it enough! And now, w/out further ado….here's another installment. Love to everyone..hope your holidays are merry and your New Year bright!

"You are one of very few words, are you not, Kalen of Taureliloomis?"

Numerius' sudden desire for conversation pulled her back into the realm of reality, and Kalen turned toward him and smiled.

"I apologize Numerius. This long journey has taken a toll on me, and I have yet to regain my previous level of strength. Forgive me, for you are a welcomed companion."

"How so? I would have thought you to find me a disturbance to your thought process."

"Ah, dear Numerius, that is precisely why you are a welcomed companion."

The messenger of Rivendell snickered; she thought she spoke of things he would not fully understand, but she was mistaken. Were she any similar in temperament to Calanagariel, he would suppose them to be one in the same, for there had been a time when the golden haired female warrior had said the exact same thing to him regarding his lord and master. 

"We have made excellent time, Kalen. It is only the ninth day, and we are not expected before King Thranduil until the eve of the morrow. We will arrive in Eryn Lasgalen very shortly."

Numerius stopped suddenly and cocked his head to the side as if something had caught his attention. He quickly retrieved his bow and a single arrow, and waited silently as his eyes searched their surroundings. Soon the sounds of an approaching horse could be heard, yet no identifiable figure appeared. Numerius stared into the direction of the approaching rider, and then sighed a breath of relief. 

"State your business in Eryn Lasgalen." 

Kalen stared at the approaching ivory stallion and for a moment, her mind deceived her. Her heart jumped into the center of her chest as the blonde elf that was mounted atop the horse approached her. Catching her breath and realizing her self-deception, she spoke loudly, her voice crackling slightly as she did.

"I am Kalen, Captain of the army of Taureliloomis. My companion, Numerius, hails from Rivendell. We are expected before King Thranduil."

"Numerius! Too long has it been my old friend, too long."

The woodland elf happily exclaimed his tidings, and the two male elves clasped fore arms to greet one another, their happiness evident in broad smiles. When their merriment was done, they turned to face a bewildered Kalen, and the rider of the white stallion nudged his horse toward her.

"Yes, you are expected, but you have arrived a day early. I am Silinde. Come, I will escort you to King Thranduil."

Kalen and Numerius trailed behind, following Silinde toward Thranduil's kingdom. The forests of Eryn Lasgalen were even more beautiful than those of Taureliloomis, and the fresh air chilled the inside of her nose when she inhaled deeply. The scents of earth, water, and sap from the trees invigorated her senses, and a feeling of contentment filled her. It reminded her of home, and happier times.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of Silinde as he stared fixedly at her, his gaze seemingly a mystified one.

"You are amused by my manner of dress, or perhaps you are curious about the combination of my hair and eye color. Which is it that interests you so?"

"Quite the contrary, Captain. I was admiring the swords, which you carry on your back. The color of your hair and eyes interests me not."

Numerius chuckled under his breath. Doubtless no man, save Legolas, had ever spoken to her in such a manner, and he eagerly awaited her fiery response. A small-disappointed frown fell on his face when no response came, and the three continued on their way. 

The two males chattered happily between themselves and within moments, they neared the cave concealing Thranduil's palace. Silinde waved to the unseen guards in the trees, and then motioned for the two visitors to dismount and follow his lead into the darkened cave. A few moments into the darkness, the sounds of a running river could be heard and then, unexpectedly, the great stone doors of Thranduil's hall appeared.

"We have reached King Thranduil's hall. After you speak with him, I will show you to your chambers."

Silinde pointed in the direction of the hall, and Kalen walked toward it. She stood in awe of the complete beauty of Thranduil's kingdom, but her catatonic daze was suddenly broken by the appearance of King Thranduil as he descended the steps of his hall to greet her.

"You are early. That is an admirable trait."

The king smiled and uneasiness slowly crept inside her as Thranduil stared into her face. She felt as though she were a beast being inspected before the purchase.

"The eyes are the windows to one's true self. I am pleased to see that your mind has not been poisoned by the teachings of Niphredia. Thank the Valar that you have the kindness and sensibilities of Calanagariel."

"You know of them, My Lord?"

"Know of them? Calanagariel was once a valued messenger to me, and it is partially by my doing that Taureliloomis exists. Do not tell me that Niphredia has not spread her anti-Thranduil sentiment to her people."

"No, my Lord, she has not. Still had she, your pleasurable demeanor would have caused me to discount her views entirely"

Thranduil laughed heartily and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I see you have also gained Calanagariel's talent for sweetening words and livening spirits. You are a most welcomed guest. I will hear your business tomorrow, when my son will join us. If he finds favor in your words, perhaps our council will be a short and agreeable one. Come, tonight we will dine and be merry, and you will tell me how my archenemy fares these days. "

Thranduil winked and laughed, and then nodded for Silinde to show Kalen to her chambers. 

When she had cleaned up and changed her clothing, she sat on the bed pondering on her meeting with Thranduil. He had been a pleasant surprise, his handsome face was appealing and his laugh had been that of a happy child who held a wonderful secret. The more she thought on the features of his striking face, the more it brought to mind the flaxen haired elf who had confessed his love in the gardens of Rivendell. She rolled her eyes and spoke aloud to herself.

"Forgive me heart, for all of this fair-hair does you a terrible disservice. I had no knowledge that all of the men here possessed hair of gold and eyes of blue." 

She continued to make silent jokes to herself in an attempt to elevate her mood. It would be quite discreditable to appear before Thranduil and his son looking like the heartbroken fool that she truly was. No, she would force a smile and be joyful company, and even if only for the remainder of her visit, she would put Legolas into the back of her mind; refusing him access to her the forefront of her thoughts.


	25. Of Feasts and Surprises

A/N: For those of you who don't know who Silinde is, he is an elf from the movie version of LOTR. He was one of the representatives of Mirkwood and was there w/Legolas at the council of Elrond.

Wanting to look just right, Kalen stood before the mirror studying her reflection. She would be representing her people, and knew everyone would be making judgments of them based on her appearance. The dress that adorned her was a gift from Calanagariel, and not wanting to offend, Kalen had promised to wear it. It was hard to imagine that Calanagariel had ever worn such a garment with its sheer material, and the image in her mind caused Kalen to chuckle lightly. The tan dress clung to her body, leaving one of her shoulders and both arms bared, and its length fell fluidly down her long legs. She felt a little uncomfortable showing so much flesh, but remembered that she had been seen in much less before. She huffed loudly. There he was again! Could not a minute pass by without his fair face appearing in her thoughts? She supposed not, and began wishing that she would be called to banquet before she lost all grasp on whatever temporary strength remained. A loud knocking came from the outside of her door, and she sighed in rescued relief.

"Kalen, it is Silinde, may I come in?"

Checking her reflection one last time and brushing a few strands of loosened hair from her face, she answered.

"Yes, please come in."

Silinde's eyes widened in surprise, and a pleasant smile overcame him.

"I cannot recall a time when I have seen an elven captain appear so comely."

"You are most kind, but that kindness eluded you earlier in the forest."

Silinde smiled as he remembered his words about her hair and eyes. Truly he had not been concerned with them, but rather the craftsmanship of her fine swords, and his sharp wit had gotten the better of him.

"Forgive me, for there are times when my tongue has a mind of its own and speaks only what it truly wishes to say."

"Do not be troubled, Silinde. I would not expect that every male would fall to his feet desiring me. Your quick words caught me unawares, but let us not speak on it again. Are we to make our leave for the feasting halls now?"

Silinde shook his head and strode over towards the wall where her swords lay propped against the walls of her room.

"No, it is not yet time, but I was wondering if we might take a short walk and if I might hear of the origins of these fine weapons."

Kalen paused before answering. There was innocence about him now that had not been present in the forest. She looked at his beautiful face, and both his blue eyes and his large smile bore a slight twinkle in them. He stood waiting for her answer and began pulling on the sleeves of his dark green tunic as he did so. A sudden thought entered her mind, and for once, it entailed more than Legolas alone. Yes, it would be wrong to use Silinde as a distraction, but truly no harm could come of it. His demeanor had changed from earlier, and he seemed to have a genuine interest in her swords; perhaps he would return the courtesy and tell her of his own weapon. He had no wish to love her or to have her love him in return, only to speak with her as one warrior to another. No doubt he had been sent by Thranduil to keep her company in this foreign place, and she desperately needed company no matter its source.

"I would love to walk with you, Silinde."

She extended her hand to him, and he took it in his own, wrapping it around his arm. The two elves walked out into a courtyard. There was a slight breeze and the stars glimmered in the night sky. The landscape of Thranduil's kingdom was nothing short of breathtaking and filled with many surprises. She had not expected to see the night sky from a palace concealed within a cave, yet there it was, either by elven magic or reality. They talked for a long while, sharing stories of family and weapons, and she listened to his every word with complete interest. Silinde told her of the beauties of the forest, and of the treasures of Thranduil's kingdom. He was more than a mere messenger, but also, a friend to Thranduil's house. She smiled in jest as she queried about Thranduil's son.

"So what of the Prince? Will he be as sharp tongued as you were prior, or will he be as kind as the Silinde before me now?"

"'Tis hard to answer with certainty, but I daresay that he might be kindly to anyone clothed in such a manner as you are now."

He smiled and reached for her hand once more.

"Shall we begin for the feasting halls?"

Kalen nodded and reached for his hand. The tall male began for the hall, Kalen by his side, and paused at the doors before entering.

"I do hope you have a head for wine. The elves of Eryn Lasgalen are very fond of it, and delight in sharing our superb stocks with our guests."

"I do not know. I have never been one for indulging in spirits, but I will indulge you by having my fill of your wine, that is, if you will return me a courtesy."

"Whatever you ask, save making a fool of myself in front of my King."

"I would never ask such a thing. I was thinking we might meet tomorrow for a lesson in archery."

"An elf not skilled in archery! HA! What is Middle Earth coming to? I will agree, if you will return a lesson in swordplay."

"You strike a hard bargain, Silinde, yet one I cannot refuse."

They smiled at one another, and pushing lightly, Silinde opened the doors of the feasting hall. There was a brief silence as all that were seated in the hall paused to see who had entered, but the silence was over as quickly as it had started. There was a buzz of chattering, and the sounds of elven singing as Silinde led Kalen to the seat beside Thranduil. 

"I had wished my son to be here to greet you, but he has yet to return from an errand I delegated to him after his recent homecoming. I expect that he and his friend will be arriving before this night is over."

Thranduil made pleasant conversation with both she and Silinde, but a part of him seemed grieved when he spoke of Niphredia and Calanagariel. For his part, Kalen thought, he could not have purposely wounded Niphredia.

"Sire, if you will permit it, I would wish to change my place at your table and speak further with Kalen of Taureliloomis."

"Silinde! You wish to abandon the company of your friend and king to be nearer to our female guest?"

"Never abandon, my Lord, only temporarily suspend."

Thranduil laughed and nodded his approval to Silinde, who was at that very moment making his move to the other side of the table. When Silinde reached the chair beside Kalen, Thranduil glanced toward the opening doors of the hall, and before standing, he leaned over and whispered:

"I see the prince has arrived."

Everyone in the hall stood and there was a shuffling of feet as they did. Kalen was anxious to get a look at the prince that would be hearing her plea for aid, and sensing her anxiety, Silinde whispered into her ear.

"You will like Prince Legolas. He is quite honorable and a very loyal friend. You may prefer the archery lesson to be taught by him, as he is a master archer."

Kalen swallowed and widened her eyes. Had he just spoken the name of Legolas, or had her mind deceived her once more? The swallow was caught in her throat and she felt a rushing of heat to her head.

"I'm sorry, but I think I may have heard you incorrectly. Did you say 'Legolas'?"


	26. Reunion of disdain

A/N: I know you have all been waiting to see what would happen when Kalen and Legolas met again. Well, your wait is over. Other than that little note, just wanted to say 'HI' to you guys. The reviewers that have kept up with me are the best, and it's because of you that I keep this story going. Love to you all!

Oh…another note…I decided to use italics for thoughts, and no, Silinde is not in love w/Kalen.

"I'm sorry, but I think I may have heard you incorrectly. Did you say 'Legolas'?"

Silinde nodded, and the rapid descent of her heart into her stomach began. Kalen managed to release a quiet groan and closed her eyes. This could not be the same Legolas that had kneeled before her in confession. He was no prince; of that much she was sure. Wasn't she? She soon realized that he had never spoken of where is home was, and the mention of his royalty had been absent. 

Kalen eyed the door nervously, waiting to see the man who was prince. She whispered silent pleas to the Valar, begging for a reprieve, for if her Legolas entered the room it would only signal her doom. The first figure to enter was the dwarf Gimli. Her defeat was at hand. Legolas would be the next to enter, and when he spotted her….she dared not think of what he would say or do. 

__

'It is said that dwarves resemble one another. I beg of you, Eru, let it not be my old comrade Gimli, but another of his kind.'

But her silent appeal would be in vain. Gimli gazed around the room, and having spotted her, brought a broad smile of recognition to his lips. His face seemed to brighten at seeing her, and truth be told, she was filled with joy at seeing him as well. Her joy lasted but a short moment, and her insides began gnawing in anticipation with coming face to face with Legolas. 

The room fell completely silent when he walked in the room, but Kalen could hear her own breath being caught as he entered. The pale green tunic that he wore fit his upper body, tapered at his waist, and gave his eyes the appearance of being a brighter and paler blue. When the doors closed behind him, Legolas looked in the direction of his fathers seat. His eyes wandered to the seat that was usually reserved for him, but found that another now sat there. It was Kalen. He would never mistake the midnight hair or the green of her eyes. The feeling of happiness that had begun to fill his heart was trampled in an instant when the memory of their parting replayed itself in his mind. What business did she have there, in his kingdom, seated at the side of his father? His dark brow furrowed in anger, and his furious gaze pierced her as he noticed Silinde close at her side.

__

'Why are you doing this to me?'

"Excuse him, my lady. He has not been himself since his return from Rivendell."

Scrambling to speak to Thranduil, Kalen began thinking of excuses for a quick departure from the hall. She would have to leave before the food was served, and her reason for leaving had better be good.

"I must apologize, my lord, but if I may excuse myself. I fear my stomach has gotten the better of me. I was not feeling well earlier, and I would not wish to be ill in front of everyone. Least of all, the prince."

"Of course. I suppose we can save the introductions until the hour of our council, tomorrow."

And with his leave, she made a brisk escape past Legolas and quickly exited the room. Silinde stared toward the doors as she left the room, confusion growing in his mind. He wanted to follow her, but decided to wait and greet his prince when he reached the table.

"Legolas! I am pleased to see you, though you do not look well. Are you alright, my friend?"

"I am fine, Silinde. What is that woman's purpose for being in Eryn Lasgalen?"

"Did your father not tell you? She is an emissary of her people and will be speaking with King Thranduil and yourself tomorrow." Silinde stared in the direction of the door. "I fear she may be ill and should see to it that the issue is resolved before the night's end."

Gimli stared pensively at Legolas. He knew the hearts of his friends were troubled indeed, and wished to see the issue resolved as much as Silinde, though only he truly understood the severity of the problem.

"Perhaps you should go to her, and speak with her yourself, Legolas."

"No. She will not find Silinde's presence as vile as mine. Go to her Silinde and see if you can solve her 'issues' before the night is over".

Legolas chuckled mockingly at his own words, and Silinde stared down at Gimli.

"I am missing something, am I not?"

Gimli nodded and began fingering his long beard.

"It is a very long story, and one not worth repeating in its entirety. Legolas, you will have to face her, be it now, or tomorrow. It would be wise to be done with it now."

Nodding his agreement, Legolas turned and bowed slightly toward Thranduil. When his father had nodded his approval, Legolas followed after Kalen. He walked the hallways searching for her, and soon found her leaning against a terrace that overlooked the river.

"Why have you come here?"

His masculine voice startled her, and realizing he had followed her, she closed her eyes tightly. The hope of gathering her bearings before facing him had been lost. She answered without turning and continued to stare at the rushing water beneath the terrace.

"I guess I am to be in your service, my lord."

"In my service? How does your presence **serve** me? Your presence does nothing but torment."

"I did not know that this was your home, Legolas, or I would.." her words were interrupted by the impatient prince.

"Or you would not have come? You would have spared me the humiliation?"

"No, I would not have come, but only to spare the both of us, my lord."

Legolas snorted at her address of him as 'lord', making it obvious that he was still angry at her treatment of him in Rivendell. Had she rejected him gently, his anger would be nonexistent, but she had treated him like the lowly creature her people perceived men to be.

"Lord indeed. I think it best that you appeal to my father directly, whatever your wishes are."

"If that is what you desire."

She dropped her head and turned to him. How desperately she wanted to look at him, to look into his eyes, but her fear stopped her. She knew she would want to have confessions of her own: about how she had lied in Rivendell, and about how she realized that she truly loved him. She thought that she might do it, had it not been for his icy glare. Once more, her head thought the better of it, and she bowed slightly to him before attempting to leave. She walked a few steps and when she had reached him, felt the warmth of his hand as he took hold of her bare arm. She would have no escape from facing him at such close proximity, and brought her gaze upward until their eyes met. 

He had defeated her, having made her look into his eyes, and satisfied, released his hold of her arm. Without saying a word, he made his way to the edge of the terrace and looked over it. He didn't want to love her; he wanted to hate her, but looking into her eyes he knew it would never be so. His words in Rivendell had been spoken in truth. She would always be the one that he carried in his heart. He turned to face her, but found that she had gone and Gimli now stood in her place.

"Perhaps we should leave, Gimli. It ails me to know that she sleeps under the same roof bearing such disdain of me."

"It is not like you to turn and run from your battles. This thing must be straightened out, if only for the sake of your mental well-being."

Legolas nodded. He knew this issue would have to be resolved, but doing it would be a serious battle indeed. She had returned to the same Kalen he had encountered at their first meeting, and it had not been easing changing her behavior. If she wished to think of him as beneath her, he would have to prove her wrong and return to the Legolas he had been before Eru had played this cruel joke on him.


	27. Old grudges and remuneration

Ok, for the sake of furthering the plot, I had to make a break in the Legolas/Kalen storyline. Don't worry; it will be resumed quickly enough. Love to you all!

A dark cloud had descended upon the town of Fornost; the cup of elements had reached the hand of Valdrin, and he began to plot his evil ascension to power. He sat on a throne of his own making, gazing at the large silver cup and marveling at the wonderful authority it possessed. Running an opened hand through his slick black hair, he leaned forward and smiled. He would have his reward and exact his vengeance on the fair folk of Middle Earth. Those who had laughed at him for his ambitions would laugh no more, for he would be the one that held the winning cards in the end. A fire anew blazed within the pools of his sapphire eyes. Yes, he would see that all the elves paid for their insolence toward his family line. His father's father had once served Sauron, but Valdrin would serve none. His dark thoughts filled him, and the heavy footsteps of an Orc pledged to his service echoed in the hall, breaking Valdrin's evil deliberations.

"My Lord, we have received word that the Uruk leader Morgluk is dead. Word from his company is that he took hostage an elven warrior from the colonies of Taureliloomis. This was several weeks ago."

"Taureliloomis? Is that not a colony of women?"

The Orc nodded his head and his red tongue darted across his black lips.

"Aye, Lord Valdrin. However, it is more than simply a colony of women. It is a colony of elven women. The hostage escaped: undoubtedly the assassin of Morgluk."

Valdrin's eyes lit up with delight. Elven women would make fine prizes indeed, and he would profit immensely from their sale.

"See to it that these women are remunerated for their thievery. None take what belongs to me without a price."

The Orc knew what Valdrin meant. An attack on the city would be planned and carried out, and the women would be rounded up like beasts for the slaughter. Once broken in spirit, they would be sold to whatever scoundrel wished to pay the highest price.

"There is one more matter that begs for your attention, my lord. We came upon a dwarf while performing an assessment of the town's border defenses. Narblok insists that it is a dwarvish female, but I fail to see any femininity."

"You are bringing much delight to my day. A dwarven woman would demand a king's ransom simply for their rarity. Bring the dwarf before me now."

The servant Orc called to another that stood waiting just outside the doors of the hall. The sounds of struggle could be heard as the female dwarf was dragged into the hall to be inspected by Valdrin. In all appearances, the dwarf was as all dwarfs are: short in stature, heavy of build, and thick of hair, but upon closer inspection, Valdrin spied the subtle features of a female.

"What is your name, dwarf, and why have you come to Fornost?"

The female dwarf snorted and spat on the floor. She would reveal nothing to him, no matter the consequences. 

"My name is my own and my affairs within the town are mine alone to know."

Valdrin rose from his seat and strode toward her. His imposing size startled her and caused her to shrink back a bit. The man smiled, bearing his straight white teeth. Had it not been for her harsh treatment, she would have supposed him to be a kind man by that smile. Raising a heavy hand, he struck her and sent her to the floor. A trickle of blood trailed down the side of her split lip and a few strands of her dark brown hair stuck to her face.

"When I request an answer to my questions, I had better receive one. Next time, I will not be so kind. Take this _thing _from my sight and alert me when you have returned from Taureliloomis. I would have them all, but if you must kill some of them, then you must. Bring me only the fairest or I will have your head, Durzbog!"

Durzbog shuddered at his master's threat, for he knew full well that Valdrin meant every word he said and on no account were his threats ever empty. Bowing and then rising, the Orc signaled to his inferior to remove the dwarf and then made his way to gather all available troops. There would be an attack on the elven city of Taureliloomis: one they would never see coming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It all seemed like a bad dream; a dream that kept her in it's evil grasp and crushed all hopes of waking. The dwarven woman stared at her captors as they dragged her toward the stone steps that led down into the dungeon. Tears threatened to escape from her eyes, but she bit down hard, trying to keep her strength and dignity intact.

Ute' Oakenarms: that had been her name to the kind townspeople of Fornost. How had the town changed so quickly? There were so many questions that plagued her mind, but one thing she knew for sure: she had to escape. This man Valdrin was evil, and everything he touched would wither and die. If death were waiting for her, it would have a long wait, for she was not ready to leave the earth yet and had many goals unaccomplished. Her mind was racing a million times its usual pace. She inhaled deeply, trying to regain her calm. The stench of the Orcs was almost unbearable and the foul odor wafted through her nostrils causing her to gag in response. How would she ever get out of this hellhole? She was greatly outnumbered, and an attempt to escape would surely end in her death. There had to be a way. Whispering to herself, she pleaded with whatever entity would listen.

'Do not leave me here to perish in squalor, I beg you. If you are listening, please send aid to release me that I might fulfill whatever destiny I set out to achieve. This I beg of you.'

Had her words fallen idly to the wind, or had an unseen spirit heard her pleas? Her heart thumped wildly in anticipation. Deep in her heart she felt she would be saved, but by what means would her savior come? Would it be diminutive and unexpected or immense and bold? Only time would tell, and for the moment, Valdrin appeared to be the only one with time in his favor. Soon she would have company, and her heart wept for the elves of Taureliloomis. The Orcs would kill many of them simply for sport, and Ute' knew the sorrow of losing loved ones was a great pain. It was a pain she wished on none; not even the elves.


	28. Threats and despair

A/N: Sorry, no Lego and Kalen yet, but I promise, they will be in the next one. I had to further the story along by interrupting the romance.

The attack came only moments before the first light of dawn could break through the night sky, and it had caught the slumbering elves of Taureliloomis by complete surprise. There had been a fierce battle, and the rich red color of freshly spilled blood now covered much of the ground. Those that had not been killed in the battle lay bound and badly wounded. 

The elves had fought hard, but in the end, the distorted creations of Sauron, now serving a new but no less sinister master, stood victorious. Calanagariel dropped her head in defeat. Her long blond hair matted with blood hung down, and stuck to the delicate skin of her face. It was now morning, and she was not only exhausted from the battle, but also filled with sorrow for the dead that now lie around her. 

How could this have happened? It had all come about so suddenly there had been no time to prepare. Calanagariel and her people had made the mistake of assuming a false sense of security. As long as the creatures of the dark lord remained on Middle Earth, there was always a threat. She winced in pain as the restraints dug bitterly into her flesh. 

"Surprised you, didn't we?" 

Durzbog hissed as he leaned near her face and Calanagariel felt the blood begin to warm her body as the rage inside grew. Her jaw tightened and her teeth clenched.

"Yes, you did surprise us, and only by your cowardice have you won."

The orc smiled, his rotting teeth exposed. His thirst for blood was voracious, but he knew he would have to stifle his desire to slay the blonde elf and bring her before Valdrin.

"The real coward will soon be seen when you bow at the feet of Lord Valdrin." 

A million thoughts raced through her mind. In that whole time, she had not stopped to ponder on the purpose of the bloody attack. What did they want, and how would she call for aid? Who was Valdrin and did this incident have anything to do with the cup of elements?

The Orcs were notorious for stealing, destroying, and even killing, but this talk of being taken to "Valdrin" perplexed her. If she and some of the others were being kept alive, there was a sinister purpose behind it. The elves had long been a favorite target of the Orcs in their sport of killing, so to be kept alive, the thought of what was in store frightened her. She could only hope that someone had escaped unnoticed in the heat of battle. Calanagariel looked around anxiously to see if anyone was missing. It appeared that no one was. 

Her deep blue eyes surveyed the bodies of the dead women. These were her friends, her people. Her heart was breaking and there could be no comfort for it. She looked around nervously for Niphredia, hoping she would be found alive. The two had been through many things and had seen the passing of many ages together. Niphredia was her friend, her confidant, and also a sister. Calanagariel would rather see her wounded than dead, though the thought made her stomach turn in circles. She whispered a desperate plea, hoping it would be heard and answered swiftly.

"Get up you pitiful scum." the cruel orcs screamed at the captive elves. 

Even in bloody defeat, the Elves still held a graceful beauty the disfigured orcs could not tarnish. How different they were, yet eerily the same, like two different families of the same animal. The Elves seemingly perfect beings, and the Orcs horribly imperfect. Durzbog and his company began rounding up their prisoners, pushing and pulling the wounded. There was a shout, and Calanagariel sighed. It was Niphredia. Her plea had been answered, and she suddenly wished she had asked for more. With the worry for Niphredia now gone, worry for their ultimate safety and rescue filled her mind. 

If only she could get word to Imladris, Elrond would come to her aid. Looking around, she realized getting word to Elrond would be impossible. There was always Kalen. Calanagariel knew she would return home no matter the outcome of her journey to Eryn Lasgalen, but it could be months before her stubborn pride gave way and her squabble with Legolas resolved. A feeling of panic and helplessness filled her. She would need time to devise a plan, and time appeared to now be working against them.

"Get up!"

Durzbog cackled as he watched his second in command, Narblok, kick Calanagariel and order her to her feet. It gave him a satisfaction and a feeling of power to see the sturdy woman on the receiving end of the humiliation. It was a feeling he could get accustomed to quickly if they were not expected back in Fornost. He began wishing he had time to inflict a few more punishing blows before they started on the journey to Valdrin. The tall blonde had managed to administer several large gashes to his body before Narblok had cut her to the ground with a blow from behind. Durzbog began to lick his wounds as Calanagariel watched in sickened horror. 

She was fair indeed and the fire within her aroused him. If Valdrin approved of his bounty, perhaps he would allow his servant a reward of his choosing. Durzbog knew exactly what he wanted and the thought thrilled him to no ending. He would have the ferocious elf with golden hair and he would pleasure himself at every chance by afflicting as much pain and suffering as he could serve her. Cuts and bruises aside, this had been a most profitable and satisfying undertaking indeed.

"Do you like me, my pretty one? If things go as planned, we will be spending much time together, you and I."

Calanagariel snorted and Narblok kicked at the back of her knees, sending her forward and onto the ground. The two orcs continued to laugh their monstrous laugh and for the first time in ages, despair seeped into Calanagariel's heart. She knew what the orc had in mind, and she tried her best to chase the shadow from within her soul. If her misery over Elrond had not led to her demise all those ages ago, a few threats of bodily harm would not be her undoing now.


	29. Harsh lessons

A/N: Here we are again! Hope you guys are still enjoying the story. Love to you all.

The sun rose that morning, greeting Kalen at the window where she had stood for most of the night. Thranduil's palace was full of pleasant surprises: rivers, skies, and windows looking out into the forest. It was all quite impressive for a kingdom concealed within a cave. Still, all these pleasantries failed to bring comfort to her.

Wanting to feel something at that moment besides the painful twisting of her insides, she began thinking of remedies to aid her nausea. She would need a strong constitution if she were to do her duty and present a strong case to Thranduil. It might prove an easy task to accomplish without his son present. The look in his eyes and the tone of his voice had been an assurance that he would be absent from her meetings with his father. His elvish pride would keep him far away from her proximity.

So much thinking began to make her head ring, and she could feel the stinging of the tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes. She would be glad when she could ride from this place and seek her healing in peace. Alas, the pain would not release her so easily.

Thoughts of the previous night played over and over in her head. Had Thranduil known of his son's declaration of love? Had Silinde? Like a thatch of wood over the head, it hit her. Numerius! He had known all along the kingdom to which they traveled was the very realm of Legolas' father. The messenger of Rivendell had been fortunate in his absence from the feast, else she would have slain him before the horrified guests. Sighing loudly, she slumped onto the bed. Numerius was a master of all weapons and could kill her with a single blow. She was only fooling herself to think otherwise, even in jest.

A soft rapping came from the door and startled her, causing her heart to leap from her chest. Kalen rose and took a deep breath. Who would be calling for her at such an early hour? The only answer that came forth caused a sharp pain in the middle of her chest, but she knew she would live through the confrontation. Opening the door, she released the breath she had been holding. Numerius had been exactly on cue.

"Ah, I see the coward returns to show his face."

Numerius smiled slyly and silently requested entrance to her room with a nod. She stepped back and opened the door wide enough for him to enter. 

"Forgive me, Kalen. Yes, I knew we rode to Legolas' home and I knew of the event in Rivendell, but do not forget that we are here on a serious errand. It was simply hoped that whilst here, things could be mended between you and Prince Legolas."

Kalen dropped her head and sighed loudly. She knew that everyone had only the best of intentions, besides how were they to know that she had very practical reasons for doing what she did? No one would ever understand. At times, even she had a hard time comprehending the methods to her madness.

"Let us take some nourishment. I'm famished, having not eaten last night. What is the itinerary for today? Have you spoken to Thranduil?"

The two elves walked from the room and entered the hallway. The sound of footsteps as they came to a halt caused them to turn their heads simultaneously. From the other end of the hall Silinde waved and ran to meet them.

"Numerius! What a divine sight to mine eyes. Kalen, you look horrid. Did sleep not find you well?"

"Ever the sweet tongued serpent, I see." Kalen said with a smirk.

Silinde simply smiled and slapped a flat palm to her back. The three companions strolled the hallway and finally came to the doors of the feasting hall. The frown found itself once more upon her face, and she stepped back.

__

'I cannot go in there again.' "Would the two of you mind if we took our breakfast outside?"

The two males shrugged and nodded their agreement. Silinde walked inside and a few moments later exited the room, carrying a basket filled with delicious fare. 

"Perhaps we can have those lessons we spoke of last night, Kalen. I will retrieve my bow and you, your swords. Here Numerius, we will meet you outside."

Silinde and Kalen retreated to their rooms and returned carrying their weapons. It was a fine day for sparring and learning, and they were both thrilled at the chance for exercise. When they met Numerius outside, he had chosen a beautiful spot near some already committed archers.

"I thought you could do with some visual aid, Kalen. Calanagariel had told me your archery is less than desirable." Numerius snorted a laugh at his own remark, and Kalen simply glared at him. 

When their dining had concluded, Silinde urged Kalen toward the other practicing students and began to show her how to hold the bow and arrow together. She grimaced as she imagined how her form looked to the others. Archery was simply not her sport.

"You will never master the weapon if you continue to stand like a troll that has been hit by the sunlight."

The words froze her in place and she realized that Legolas had made his way to the very spot she thought him likely to avoid: near her.

"I am an inexperienced archer, my lord. How is it you would have me stand with so little knowledge of the bow?"

She thought her comeback would make him uncomfortable enough to leave, but instead he marched towards her and proceeded to pose her as he would a statue. Satisfied with his work, he gestured toward a mark and challenged her to hit it. She knew she would never be accurate, but released the arrow anyway, sending it to the ground in front of her with a whiz and a plunk. Gritting her teeth she turned to him and growled.

"As I said, I am an inexperienced archer. Besides, I am much more skilled at my swords than I am a simple bow."

"Simple bow? Let us have a look at your form and your skill. Here!"

Legolas threw one of her swords and it landed near her boot. Snapping it up, she motioned for its twin, and Numerius carried it to her.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" he queried with a hint of worry in his voice.

Kalen nodded and with a sword in each hand, swung them around and forward to where their points aimed at the elven prince. Legolas grinned and in a single swoop had grasped his own twin blades and held them out before her.

"Do you really want to do this, or shall I give you the chance to yield?"

"Yield? I'm sorry my lord, but I don't know that word."

Before the words were completely off of her tongue she lunged forward. The sound of the clashing blades caused all that were near to stop what they had been doing and watch with interest. It was a rare treat to see the prince engaged in battle with anyone, least of all a woman.

Try as she might, she could not defeat him. He was much too skilled to allow her to beat him, and there were times it seemed he was toying with her, withholding his full potential. When he could see that she was tiring after such a long battle, he made his final attack. The force of his blow sent her flying into the dirt, and leaning down he brought his face near to hers so that he could speak and be heard clearly.

"Next time, do not be so eager to do battle with an opponent until you know the full potential of his skill. I have seen the birth and passing of hundreds of skilled warriors, and all before you came into being. I would also be certain that you are as skilled as you claim before you announce it to others."

His tone was even and relaxed, yet his words were biting and cold. It seemed he had returned to the elf she had despised at the very beginning of this entire fiasco, only now she knew for certain that she had good reason for her loathing.


	30. Decisions

Howdy All! Another chapter up. Have I told you guys how much I love you? Well, I do. Enjoy!

*Saelbeth-Elf present at the council of Elrond. I don't know whose actual counselor he was, I can find no reference to him anywhere, but he was seated with the Mirkwood elves in the movie and had blond hair, etc., so I made him a Mirkwood elf (plus, he was kind of perty). I do have pics of these guys if you would like to see for visual reference. Almost forgot. No, Kalen didn't actually lie when she said she was better at her swords than the bow, but I wanted to illustrate the fact that she wasn't as good as she originally thought at the beginning of this story. She had an ego about it, and she had insulted him by implying that the bow was a 'simple' weapon. Guess he showed her, lol.

Numerius rushed to her side, extending a hand to help her up from the ground, his weak smile betraying his pity. Kalen glanced at him, quickly looking away with shame, and then pushing herself up with no aid.

"You fought well, you should feel no disgrace in your defeat. Prince Legolas is not only a master archer, but a master of his knives as well. Very few could have defeated him, but you managed to at least press onward."

Kalen clenched her teeth, trying to fight back the tears. No, she would not allow him the pleasure of seeing her cry. If she had not done it in private when her heart had ached for him, she would not do it when he had purposefully embarrassed her in front of everyone. It **had** been his purpose, to humiliate her and show her that he was her superior. How wrong she had been to think he was above such foolish games.

"I thank you for your _lesson_, my lord. It appears that I am not as skilled as I had previously thought, and would have continued in my sightless belief that I was a master of swords. I can see now that I am not. May Varda smile upon you for your kindness in opening my eyes."

And she meant it; every word that she had spoken had been a true sentiment. It took this battle to confirm what Calanagariel had claimed all along. '_The minute you begin believing you have reached your full potential, and lose the desire to exceed those capabilities, another will come along and leave you to eat their dust.' _How woeful that it had come with such anger, but at least it had opened her eyes and reaffirmed her decision to refuse him in Rivendell.

"If you will excuse me, good sirs, I must clean up for my meeting with King Thranduil."

Not a word was spoken as she walked back to the palace. Silinde glowered at Legolas and when Kalen could no longer be seen, began to voice his disapproval of the prince's actions.

"Forgive me, Legolas, but I do not think that behavior befitting of you. Was it necessary to humiliate her like that? You knew you could defeat her with ease, and still you continued to goad her into a match she had no hopes of winning."

"I provoked no one! She had every opportunity to refuse, but alas, her stubborn pride got the better of her."

Numerius stepped forward, his need to point out the irony to Legolas' statement great, and he bowed his head in respect.

"My lord, I think it my duty to inform you that she was not alone in being bested by pride. I will omit specifics, but I think your own arrogance made a fine showing today as well."

And with that, Numerius and Silinde bowed before the prince and started toward the palace. The look on Legolas' face illustrated the turning of the wheels in his mind. The point had been made, and he immediately began to regret his decision to give her his lesson in awkwardness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With a determined stride, she raced for her room, hoping that no one would interrupt or arrest her path. The last thing she wanted at that moment was to deal with anyone, at least until she could collect herself and harness the bitter emotions that threatened to possess her. She would not lash out at the father, in retaliation of the son. Thranduil had been nothing but generous and kind in his actions toward her, and she would show him nothing less than the respect that was due him.

"Kalen!"

She contemplated ignoring it, but the tone from the voice calling after her told her that it was something important. One cannot simply disregard a call of urgency. As much as it displeased her, she would have to address the person who had been calling her name. She turned around, the long strands of the elf's blonde hair blowing wildly about from his swiftness. She had not formally met him, but knew him to be a counselor to King Thranduil.

"Forgive me, I am Saelbeth*, counselor to king Thranduil, there has been some urgent news come to us only moments ago. The matter will be of great concern to you. Please, follow me."

The look in his eyes was desperate and sorrowful, and it frightened her to know that whatever the matter, it involved her as well. This was no simple matter of quarrels with princes, but something more vital, something crucial. They walked for a few moments, Saelbeth finally ushering her into king Thranduil's study. With a bow and a nod, he turned and departed, closing the door quietly behind him.

"What has happened, sire?"

Thranduil shook his head in disbelief, and the glint of woe in his sapphire eyes doubled her over before the words had left his mouth. 

"There has been an attack. We do not know how many are dead, and we are just as oblivious to how many have survived. It is your home, Kalen. An attack was ordered upon your colony, and we have all been powerless to stop it."

Kalen's mouth dropped open. The blow of his son paled in comparison to the blow of his words. She was speechless, thoughts running through her head thrice the speed of normal. '_Calanagariel!'_ Would she have to endure the loss of a mother for the second time? No, if Calanagariel lived, she would need aid, and if she had not, she would need vengeance. For the first time in as long as she could remember, her own petty sorrow's would have to be forgotten, and the captain within her would finally have to surface and take control. She was wiser and more prepared than she had been since leaving Taureliloomis with Nevaria, and her true strength and resolve overpowered the feeble minded wretch she had been concerning Legolas.

"And you have no tally of the dead? With your leave, I must return to my home and know the devastation and severity of the situation that I might better know what plans are to be made."

"I cannot allow you to leave now. If those responsible are still nearby, you could be captured or worse yet, killed. I will not grant you leave."

She bowed to him and then fixed her gaze to his. She would have him know that nothing, not even his authority, would keep her from returning to Taureliloomis.

"Forgive me my lord, but not even your sovereignty could keep me here."

Kalen turned swiftly, her dark tresses airborne, and disappeared before Thranduil could argue his case. Sorrow, then horror followed by fury, filled her entire being as she rushed down the hallway to her room. She could feel nothing more than the rage, and when she arrived at the door, Legolas waiting in front of it, she grit her teeth.

"Kalen, I am sorry about my...lack of control, earlier."

"Not now, Legolas."

She put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him aside gently. She entered the room, issuing one last statement to him before closing the door.

"I do not think _ever_."


	31. Loyalties

Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I've had some problems with a computer virus and things here at home have kept me busy. I haven't been writing like I should (naughty me) and I fear the rust is once again threatening to cover the old fingers. And don't even get me started about the writer's block. Anyway, hope all is well with you all, and hope you enjoy this new chappie. The elvish words I used (wow, a whole 2 of them) I got off of a website, so don't shoot me if they are incorrect.:-)~

The sounds of objects being tossed around hurriedly could be heard from the hallway, and Legolas remained fixed in the spot where Kalen had left him standing, speechless; his mouth agape from surprise. He had expected her anger, he had expected her hatred, but this...this was beyond anything he could ever have imagined possible. This had been unexpected, different and unnerving in some sort of sadistic way that was beyond even the cold Kalen he had first come to know. What had transpired between the archery range and the arrival at her bedchamber door? Somewhere, somebody knew what had happened, and Legolas was determined to find out for himself _who _that somebody was.

"Come to your senses and ready to clear things up, eh?" Gimli questioned with a smile as he approached his dumbstruck friend. Legolas turned, watching until Gimli had reached him, the large smile on his face clearly evident as a result of good sleep and good food.

"Not quite, Gimli. I have done something foolish, something I fear irreparable. Alas, that is not my only concern. Something has happened and whatever it is, it has upset Kalen deeply. I know it could not..."

Legolas paused, turning his head as his ears alerted him to the two approaching forms from the end of the hall. Silinde and Numerius were lightly jogging toward he and Gimli, the look of shock on their faces as plainly as it had been on his own.

"Legolas! Where is Kalen? Have you heard the news of Taureliloomis?"

Legolas shook his head and silently requested what news they carried. Silinde placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder and the other to his own chest where his heart lie pounding.

"I could hardly believe it, but when Saelbeth revealed the news to me, I was horrified to say the least. There has been an attack on Taureliloomis. Many are feared dead and lost."

"Ai! This is grievous news. Gimli, go find what news you can from my father. Silinde, Numerius please go with him. I will see to Kalen. If I know anything of her, she has a mind to return to her home."

When his friends had departed, Legolas turned his attentions to Kalen's bedchamber door. After her harsh words, he had doubts that she would even receive him for discussions about her terrible news. He silently cursed himself for his childish behavior on the archery range. She needed him now. Whether as a friend or an ally she needed him, but after his foolish acts, he knew she would not consider him to be either. Desperate to help her, he pounded on her door, calling to her, pleading for acknowledgment.

"Kalen, please. I know what has happened. Can we not even discuss what you mean to do now?"

No answer came. She was playing it as coldly as she knew how and ignoring him pained him more deeply than her harsh words had. Still, he would not be pushed away so easily this time. He had allowed her to drive him into anger's grasp, but this time he would not be dismissed so easily. Ordinarily he would not have thrown his status as prince around to gain favor, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"As prince of Eryn Lasgalen, I order you to open this door! You are an emissary of your people and a guest in my father's house, you will comply with my wishes."

Rolling his eyes, he sighed. He hated saying that, threatening her with his position as the king's son. But even that had not moved her enough to respond to his threats. He would wait in front of her door no matter how long she took. He was an elf, and as such knew that time spent waiting would pass like mere seconds to a mortal man.

"I am not going anywhere, Kalen. When you tire of ignoring me, I shall be right here in this very spot." No answer. "Please, Kalen, I am begging you to open this door and speak with me." Defeated, he leaned his forehead against the cold, hard wood of the door. "Please." He whispered, his head remaining propped against the door and his eyelids sliding shut. 

How had she managed to force him so completely out of character without ever speaking a word? He felt as if he did not even recognize himself anymore, and wondered what she could possibly be thinking from the other side of the door. After a few more minutes had passed, the door opened and he finally got a hint of what might be the answers to his speculations. 

Kalen stood in the doorway, her knapsack flung over one shoulder and her long hair tied loosely behind her head. He could see that her eyes were red and becoming puffy from the pent up tears that begged for release. He stepped forward, extending his arms in an attempt to embrace her, but she pulled back, rejecting him once more.

"I am truly sorry my lord, but you cannot order me to do as you wish. If you long to hold someone in your arms, perhaps it is a willing maiden that you should seek."

She pushed past him, her sack bumping his chest as she went by. He wanted to grab hold of her, to order her to cease in her vicious mental attacks, but knew that it would be an enormous mistake to do so. She was angry and pained, and rightfully so. If she would not _ask _for his help, he would provide it voluntarily. The many dangers that awaited her were greater than she knew, and he would not allow her to walk blindly into them, he owed her that at the least.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thranduil stood beside his son, placing a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"I know that you must do this, and I know you will be wise in your decisions. Quel marth* my son. My thoughts go with you, and also with you, Aier*. 

He watched as his son and the dwarf mounted their horses and rode out into the awaiting forest. The female had departed only moments earlier and it would take little effort to catch up with her. Hopefully Elbereth would light their way and see them safely through whatever darkness was waiting for them.

"My lord, with your leave I, too, would go with Legolas and offer what aid I may."

Thranduil smiled widely and turned to see Numerius and Silinde walking toward him, knapsacks of their own slung over their backs. It warmed him to see such selflessness and loyalty to Legolas coming from the messengers of Eryn Lasgalen and also of Imladris. 

"Aye, Silinde, I will grant your request. As for you Numerius, you are under obligation to Elrond and I can grant you no such approval. What you do, you will do by your own choosing."

"I understand King Thranduil. Lord Elrond has ties, as you know, to Taureliloomis and would supply whatever means he could spare in order to aid his friends."

Numerius bowed, as did Silinde, and the two elven messengers had mounts brought to them. After quickly mounting, they waved a final goodbye to the king and urged the steeds onward; a hasty departure to equal a hasty reunion with their friends.

*Quel Marth-Good Luck

*Aier-short one


	32. Only so long as I am by your side

A/N: Ok, so…I'm sure many of you are kind of angry at me. I bow down and apologize profusely and beg for your forgiveness. I said I would finish this, and I intend to. The only real reason I can give is that things have been SUPER hectic around here, and add that to the fact that I was suffering some major writer's block. This chapter has been written over the course of several months, and I just pray that it makes sense. Again, I'm so sorry, and I still love y'all. I started writing another fic on here in a different fandom. For those of you that don't know me (most of you), I'm a huge fanatic of the anime Yu Yu Hakusho. I write under the pen name of YoukaiJin if anyone is interested in reading that. I began writing that fic in hopes that I could overcome the LOTR writing block and that Kalen would kick me in the rear…or that Lego would shoot an arrow at my butt to get me going again. It never happened, so I had to kick my own butt. So without further ado, I give you the much awaited next chapter.

"Are you going to ignore me for the rest of the journey, or will you acknowledge my presence at some point?"

She stared straight ahead, never turning to face him. She had not asked any of them to come with her, they simply chose to tag along on their own accord, and Kalen did not see any reason why she needed to explain her silence or lack of attentiveness. No, she had no reason to explain other than the fact that she knew Legolas would continue to press for her attention.

"I never asked you to come. I do not need your help; I do not need help from any of you. Do you think I am so foolish as to wage a war with myself as the only soldier on my side? The purpose of this journey is to gather intelligence and **_then_** decide what to do from there."

There was another long silence. Perhaps they had all been quick to judgment in assuming that Kalen was hell bent on having a swift revenge, though one could not blame her had it been so. Silinde sighed, his gaze falling to the black mane of his horse. The dark elf from Taureliloomis was not the only one in the party whose heart had been affected by the terrible news of the attack. His mind drifted back to a time long past and an elf of wondrous beauty. She had captured his heart ages ago, and had managed to keep hold of it throughout the long years since her departure from Greenwood the great, though she never knew of his feelings. How strange that those old feelings could still be so strong.

"Calanagariel."

Kalen turned her head, surprised at having heard the forlorn whisper of someone as saddened as she. This whisper, this calling of a broken heart, brought fleeting memories of her heart's own struggle to be heard. Should she answer the call with a response, or should she do as she had always done with her own, and choose to ignore it? Finally, something that would temporarily take her mind off what lie ahead; a mystery to be solved would do quite nicely.

"You know Calanagariel, Silinde?"

The messenger from Eryn Lasgalen looked up in surprise. Had he spoken her name aloud, or was her child so in tuned to any thoughts that carried her in them? 

"Yes, I knew her…know her. Long before you came to be, she was one of Thranduil's most trusted messengers. We were close friends until she left us and made her own home in Taureliloomis."

"That is strange. Why have I never heard of these things before? She has kept me in the dark on many things, and within a matter of months, I am flooded with new realizations. I am finding that everything I thought I knew, I did not really know at all."

Legolas turned in surprise upon hearing Silinde's short statement. The feeling in Imladris had not been imagined, but had in fact, been true. He had known the flaxen haired female from his own homeland, though he could not remember her. When the moment of realization had passed, he looked at Kalen, the guilt in his heart heavy. He had never taken the time to see that she was hurting so deeply…that so much of her life had been founded on secrecy and mysteries she would not solve alone. His head dropped in shame. He had been so concerned with seeking answers that he had not stopped to consider the effects of his pressure upon the already unstable elf.

Gimli continued to watch Legolas, as he usually did, to see his expressions. It fascinated him how the elves could conceal their emotions so well, but yet, there were times when they seemed more human than humans themselves. It appeared that the truth had finally dawned on him…that the warrior elf had figured out a way to handle things with the grieving female. Gimli nudged his horse toward the front where Kalen rode alone.

"We should be reaching your home shortly, if I'm not mistaken. Perhaps you should take a moment alone to gather your emotions and think clearly. There is no telling what we will find when we arrive, be it hopeful or grievous. I have a feeling that there is still much you will uncover about yourself and your people…and about the ones who have done this terrible thing."

Kalen smiled slightly. Leave it to Gimli to assume the role of an emotional protector. This dwarf was a good man, and the guilt at her judgments of him at their first meeting still held firmly to her heart. She would make things up to him when she could; it was the least that she owed him.

"Thank-you, Gimli, but I must press forward. Whatever awaits me at the gates of Taureliloomis, I will be strong…for myself, for my people," she paused "and most importantly, for my mentor. She would expect me to be strong."

Gimli smiled weakly. The elf in Kalen was dominant, overcoming the human emotions that existed within her. The tears would not come, at least not in front of anyone else. Luck willing, they would have some hopeful sign that would sustain Kalen and allow her hurting human side to let the proud elf to take over. He knew she would never forgive her heart if she succumbed to the feelings for Legolas that existed within, simply because she buckled in a moment of woe. For her sake and for Legolas', Gimli hoped the massacre would be minimal…if any massacre could be so.

"Kalen, whatever we find…" Silinde paused briefly, unsure how his words would be taken. "I believe I speak for the entire royal family of Eryn Lasgalen when I say you would be most welcomed to call it your home."

Kalen looked at the blonde elf riding beside her. He was heartfelt in his offer, and she knew what he said was true…at least on Thranduil's part.

"Thank-you Silinde, but if none remain in Taureliloomis, I must move on. I will not find peace in any one place. I will find my solace in wandering the lands of Middle Earth." 

She turned forward and fell silent once more. Silinde had spoken truthfully when he said the entire royal family of Eryn Lasgalen would welcome her to remain there, but Legolas had remained still. The truth was that whether Eryn Lasgalen or the halls of Mandos, he would be happy only so long as he could remain at her side.


End file.
